


Rolling with the Punches

by Ecaus12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecaus12/pseuds/Ecaus12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella's dad owns a boxing gym and Ella is intrigued by the latest addition to his team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Ella parked her car on the side of road. From the outside it didn’t look like much, a dingy warehouse in the business district of town. But in side it was one of the best-equipped gyms in town, geared specifically for creating the top boxers in the area.

            Ella grabbed the brown paper bag off of the passenger seat of her car and headed inside.

            She always hated coming here. But her dad had forgotten his lunch this morning and her mom sent her to drop it off to him. she walked into the familiar scene. The place was deceptively big. There were two boxing rings, fairly close on the right side, running turf on the left with cardio sleds and battle ropes. The back of the gym had every piece of strength training equipment you could think of. Weights, machines, treadmills, exercise bikes, rowers, benches and squat racks; everything a weightlifter could dream of.

            Ella walked back to the offices in the right corner of the gym. She knocked on the door as she opened it. Her dad was standing at the window looking out at the boxers in his gym.

            “Hey angel, what brings you here today?” he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

            “You forgot your lunch this morning,” Ella handed him the brown paper bag.

            “Oh right, mom called and said you were coming,” He took the bag and opened it, “ looks like she packed enough for you to eat with me!”

            Ella hadn’t planned on eating lunch with her dad, but her mom had a way of sneaking in quality time for them.

            It wasn’t that Ella didn’t like to spend time with her dad; it was that her dad spent most of his time at the gym and Ella hated the gym. She didn’t like boxing. She didn’t like that it had taken her dad form her so much when she was a kid. Or how disappointed he was when she told him she didn’t want to box like her brother.

            Ella took the extra sandwich from him and they stood by he window as they ate.

            “I miss when you used to workout here, felt like I saw you more then,” He nudged her shoulder.

            Ella looked over at the running turf. She had fond memories of training for soccer back in high school on that very turf.

            Ella noticed a new face on the training floor. She watched as a woman she had never seen before flipped tires. The girl was tall, but not awkwardly tall. She was clearly built to be an athlete, and Ella could see the muscles in her arms flexing as she flipped the tires. She had brown hair that was held back by a piece of prewrap, and was currently only in a pair of leggings and a sports bra. Ella could see she had a number of tattoos, even from this distance.

            “Who’s that?” Ella pointed a carrot at the running turf.

            “That? That’s Erin McLeod,” He said around a bite of his sandwich, “She moved here from Canada.”

            “She’s a boxer?” Ella was surprised. Women boxers were rare enough in her dads gym.

            “No, a ballerina,” he laughed, “Yeah, damn good armature boxer. Lookin’ to push towards pro by the end of the year.”

            Ella rolled her eyes at him and munched on her carrot. She watched as Erin flipped the tire, did a push up, flipped a tire and did a push up, over and over again.

            Before the end of their lunch Erin had geared up and was in the ring with one of the coaches her dad employed. He used to coach all the boxers himself, but now there were too many.

            She was doing a simple timing drill. Even Ella had done it before back when she boxed, but Erin made it look graceful.

            “See what I said? She’s good. She makes easy look masterful,” Her dad said over her shoulder.

            Ella hadn’t realized she was staring. She tore her eyes away, “I should probably getting going.”

            “Well it was nice seeing you kiddo,” He gave her a hug.

            “Love you dad”

            “Love you too.”

            Erin stopped to take a water break. As she took a drink she saw a girl, about her age, walking out of the back office She was short; with a stocky frame that you could tell was all muscles. She moved like an athlete, and with a purpose. She had brunette hair that was pulled up into a bun. She was beautiful, even in just running shorts and a t-shirt.

            “Who is that?” Erin asked her coach, Antonio.

            “That Ella, Masar’s daughter,” Antonio smiled as he watched Erin’s gaze, “I didn’t know you swing that way,”

            Erin’s head snapped back to Antonio, “What do you mean?”

            “Hey, I don’t care. You do you,” He held up his hands in defense, “But straight girls don’t look at other girls like you just looked at Ms. Masar over there.”

            Erin followed his gaze and watched as Ella left. She then looked back at him, “Was it that obvious?”

            “Like I said, I don’t judge. But yes.” Antonio put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

            “She is pretty cute,” Erin admitted.

“She’s also my bosses daughter so I don’t get to have an opinion on that. But I think you’re out of luck, last thing I heard was she had a boyfriend.”

            “Who says I was interested?” Erin gave him a look.

            “You see Erin, the eyes can tell you a lot. And yours said you were interested. Now lets get back to work,”


	2. Chapter 2

            “Fuck,” Ella said. She was the first person of the day in her schools gym, and she was currently calf deep in water.

            She called it in and then called her coach to tell him.

            “Masar, its 7am on a Sunday, what do you need?”

            “I’m sorry to bother you, coach, but I thought I should tell you that the University gym is currently flooded, the whole dang thing. I was hoping you could pass it along to the other girls.”

            He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Ella was the most committed player he had ever coached, it was almost scary how dedicated she was, “Ella, you and I both know you’re the only one on the team and in the area for the summer who actually does the workouts. But I will see if I cant light a fire under maintenances ass to get it fixed ASAP for my hardest working player.”

            “Thank you coach. I’m sorry if I woke you,”

            “You’re fine, Ella. Alright, go find somewhere else to do your workout, and I’m going to go back to bed,”

            “Have a nice morning coach,”

            Ella got back in her car and headed back across town. She still had a copy of the key to her dad’s gym from back when she trained there. As she drove she took in the peacefulness of the town, Sunday mornings just feel different in small towns.

Ella was surprised to see a jeep parked out front of the gym. The door was already unlocked and when she walked in she found Erin doing sled pushes. She had the gym PA system playing music loud enough she didn’t hear Ella come in.

            “Damn, doesn’t this girl ever take a day off?” Ella said to herself a she headed to the locker room to drop off her stuff.

            Ella wasn’t really sure what to do, part of her wanted to pretend Erin wasn’t there and just starting her workout, but the other part of her wanted to make her presence known. In her head both options could end horribly awkward. She took a deep breath and walked up to Erin.

            “Didn’t think Id see anyone else here,” Ella said as she walked up.

            Erin startled and almost jumped 10 feet in the air, “Dear lord, you scared me!” Erin said clutching her chest.

            Ella’s face went red, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!”

            “Its fine, I’m just usually the only one here on Sundays,”

            “MY gyms flooded, so I’m stuck coming here. I’m Ella Masar, by the way,” Ella introduced herself.

            “And I’m Erin McLeod. I’ve seen you around before,” Erin shook her hand.

            “Yeah, I try to avoid coming here,” Ella shrugged, “I hate boxing, no offense.”

            “What are you training for then?”

            “I play soccer at the local university, it’s the off season, but I don’t believe in days off.”

            “That’s where you and I are the same,” Erin winked, “Why don’t you get a warm up in, then we have some friendly competition?”

            “Oh, I love competition. I think I like you already, McLeod,” Ella smirked before heading to the treadmills.

            Erin was surprised by how stunned she was by this girl. She watched as she walked away. Erin used this time to get some water and stretch out. Ella warmed up on the treadmill then did dynamic stretching to get loose.

            “Ready?” Erin asked.

            “What’s the competition?” Ella finished stretching out her hamstrings.

            Erin thought for a second, “How do you feel about a basic strength competition? We go head to head in pull ups, squats and dead lifts?”

            Ella was a very confident athlete. She spent almost as much in the weight room as she did on the field, “Deal,”

            “Lets making it more interesting… How about a wager?” Erin smirked. She knew she had this in the bag.

            “What’s on the table?” Ella was a bit wary.

            “Winner buys breakfast,” Erin held out her hand.

            Ella took it and shook on it, “Deal,”            

            They headed over to the pull up bar. Erin motioned for Ella to go first, “Ladies first,”

            “Then what does that make you?” Ella laughed.

            Erin rolled her eyes, “Just go,”

            “What’s the criteria?”

            “Most complete pull ups before total failure, fair?”

            Ella nodded before jumping up onto the bar. Erin tried her best to keep count as Ella did pull ups, but she found herself just a bit distracted by Ella’s muscles flexing, peaking out from her cut off.

            “15,” Ella said through gritted teeth and she lowered herself down. She tried to go for 16, but her arms only got her half way up before she had to drop out.

            “Solid, solid effort,” Erin said as Ella shook out her arms.

            Erin hopped up on to the bar and began doing her pull-ups in a steady rhythm. Ella was impressed. It looked like Erin wasn’t even trying. It wasn’t until her 18th pull up that she started to look tired, and she didn’t fail until 26.

            “Dang, McLeod, you didn’t warn me I was going up against a beast,” Ella shook her head as they headed over to the squat racks. Ella noticed that when they walked places, even just short distances, they had a habit of knocking shoulders. It was almost like they were drawn together. She shook the thought from her head.

            “You didn’t ask,” Erin laughed, “So squats next. There’s two way we could do this. Pick a weight and see who can do the most reps of that weight. Or, we can compare max outs, your choice,”

            Ella knew Erin would probably have her on the muscle endurance, but thought maybe she could beat her on sheer ability to move weight, “Max outs. Your turn to go first.”

                        “Ok. Got to do some warm up reps, don’t want to hurt myself,” Erin said. She put two 35 lb plates on the bar and pushed out a few reps before re-racking and going up in weight.

            “You’re going to need to spot me,” Erin said as she loaded the bar with a total of 200lbs.

            “Alright, I’ve got you,” Ella came up closer to her. She assumed the proper squat spotting position and watched as Erin shouldered the weight. She lowered herself down, breaking parallel, and came back up with perfect form.

            “I think I can do some more weight,” Erin said as she re-racked the weights. She threw on an extra 15lbs and got under the bar.

            Ella stayed close; Erin was clearly struggling as she tried to get back up form parallel. She managed to get back up and rack the weight.

            Ella smiled. She had her beat on this one. She knew it. She lowered the weight and did some warm up reps before putting on the serious weight.

            “250? Girl, you crazy,” Erin said.

            “Am I?” Ella smirked. She bent under the bar and easily banged out two reps. She bumped it up to 275. Erin was blown away. This girl had some power.

            Erin hovered as Ella squatted with the 275, worried she might get hurt. But Ella handled it with little struggle.

            “Wow, all I can say is wow,” Erin shook her head as Ella replaced the weights.

            “I have a feeling you’re buying me breakfast,” Ella laughed.

            “I’m starting to think that too.”

            The squats were a foreshadowing of the dead lifts. Ella easily dead lifted 50 pounds more than Erin.

            “Damn girl. I know when to admit defeat. You’re strong as hell,” Erin put a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the muscles there. Ella was surprised that Erin’s touch made her nervous.

            Ella shrugged, “I work hard to be the best at what I do.”

            “Alright, lets get cleaned up, breakfast is on me,”


	3. Chapter 3

            Ella was suddenly aware of how little she knew about the women in the drivers seat. This was the first time they had met, and Ella just willingly got in this strangers car and drove off to an undisclosed location. But she felt oddly safe.

            All Erin could think about was how Ella was much more attractive up close.

And even though she was sweaty and red in the face, this girl was breath taking.

            Erin pulled up to her favorite diner in town. She hadn’t been living there long, but her rule of thumb was to always find a good 24-hour diner right away in a new town.

            They got seated and began to look at the menu.

            “This place is an interesting pick,” Ella said as she set down her menu.

            “What do you mean?”

Erin eyed her over the top of her menu.

            “Its just very much a locals place, its just I’m surprised you know abut it,”

            “I’m full of surprises. I like to explore when I’m new to a place,” Erin smiled.

            Their server came up and took their order, “Will that be one check or separate?”

            “One check please,” Erin smiled.

            The server gave them a smile before walking away.

            “So, where are you from?” Ella asked.

            “Small town on the west side of Canada called St. Albert,” Erin sipped her coffee, “but I came to the States for school. I went to college at Penn State for a bit. You mentioned you are in college, what are you studying?”

            “Social work. I’m not really sure what exactly I want to do,” Ella laughed.

            “You don’t have to have it all figured out yet. You are talking to someone who dropped out of college to pursue a career in boxing… so maybe I’m not the best person to get life advice form.”

            “I’m not one to judge, my whole family boxes. I have a roof over my head because my dad fell in love with boxing,”

            “He is very passionate about it. I’m honored he let me come here and train,”

            “The other day when I came in he was over the moon about you,” Ella said seriously, “I haven’t seen him get that excited about a new boxer in a long time,”

            “Wow,” Erin sat back. To think that Coach Masar was just as excited to have her as she was to be there blew her mind, “That’s amazing,”

            “Yeah, he wouldn’t have you on the team if he didn’t think you had potential.”

            “Can I ask you something?” Erin wanted to shift the conversation away from herself.

            “Shoot,” Ella said confidently. But she didn’t actually feel confident. She was actually pretty nervous, and she wasn’t exactly sure why.

            “Why do you hate boxing? You mentioned it earlier and I’m just curious. I totally understand if that’s too personal,”

            Ella sighed, “Its complicated. When I was a little kid, my dad was still boxing. He was literally always gone. My brother wanted to be just like him, while me and my sisters just wanted him around. My brother got into boxing once he was old enough, and was a star right from the get go. Then my dad tried to get me to do it. I really didn’t want to, but he basically forced me to. I hated it. And it was about this time that my mom put me in soccer. She saw I was an athletic kid, but also saw how much I didn’t like boxing. I can still remember the day I told my dad I was giving up boxing for soccer when I was 14. I thought he was going to murder me. He was so disappointed.”

            Erin soaked in what Ella had said, “Did your brother keep up with boxing?’

            “No. He had to quit. According to the doctors he was a concussion away from permanent brain damage. He gets awful migraines and ringing in his ears to this day,”

            “Oh my goodness. I am so sorry that happened to him,”

            “He was devastated, boxing was his life at this point. The only person who took it harder was my dad.”

                        “What about your sisters?”

            “My poor sisters, while my brother is trying to become a boxer, I’m trying to land a college soccer scholarship, my sisters took after our mom. My older sister was studying art and my twin was, and still is, a wicked good student. It wasn’t until recently that my dad took a step back from boxing and started coming to my games or listening to the music my sister writes.”

            “I can see why you’re not a fan,” Erin said. She loved what did, and it made her heartache knowing someone had had such sorrow with something she loved.

            “But I found my love of soccer, and that’s what really maters,” Ella traced the rim of her coffee cup.

            Right then their food arrived and they were quiet at as they began to dig in, both were starving.

            “So, how does a Canadian get into boxing? Canada’s not exactly known for producing a lot of fighters,” Ella asked.

            “I had to learn to protect myself early on. I was a pretty chubby kid and I had an awful hair cut and I got picked on. So my dad put me in Karate. Things just kind of went form there,”

            Ella looked at Erin’s lean muscle, “I’m having a hard time believing you were chubby,”

            Erin laughed, “I carried my ‘baby fat’ until I was 19. It was rough,”

            “But you’re gorgeous,” Ella blurted out. Her face turned bright red, “not that you weren’t probably pretty then too. I’m just saying look at you. How could you have ever,” Ella began to stammer, “ I’m just going to shut up now,”

            Erin laughed, “Yeah, thank God for second puberty, eh?”

            _She’s so cute when she’s flustered._ Erin thought to herself.

            “Ah, yeah,” Ella took a bite of her pancakes to keep herself from saying anything else stupid.

            “So, tell me more about soccer,” Erin changed the subject, much to Ella’s relief.

            “What do you want to know?”

            “I don’t know, what position do you play?” Erin asked.

            “Forward, I’ve played midfield, but I like forward more. I like to score,”

            “Oh,” Erin made a surprised face, “is that so?”

            Ella laughed, cheeks slightly red again. She hated how easily she blushed, “Yeah, it is,”

            “Same,” Erin said as casually as possible.

            “you’re horrible,” Ella mumbled.

            “I’m sorry, what was that?” Erin said playfully offended.

            “I said you’re horrible,”

            “Hey, you said it, not me. I was just agreeing,”

            “That’s not what I meant,” Ella said to her coffee mug.

            “I’m just pulling your leg,” Erin tried to back off a little. But it was all too easy to pick on her.

            Ella looked up and smiled, “I know, its just my boyfriend-” Ella cringed, “I mean ex-boyfriend, used to make that joke all the time.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry,”

            “Don’t be,” Ella shook her head, “We’ve been broken up for awhile now, I just forget sometimes. We had been dating for a long time,”

            “I know that feeling,” Erin said sympathetically, “Boxing isn’t exactly a sport conducive to long, healthy relationships,”

            The two continued to chat for long after they finished their meals. Their waitress came by every once in awhile to refill their coffee mugs. The conversation flowed easy; they seemed to get a long well. They lost all track of time.

            Erin looked at her phone, it was much later than she had thought, “Ive got to get going,”

            Ella checked her watch, “Oh, so do I! I don’t know how it got so late!”

            Erin flagged down their waitress and got the check. Erin paid and as they left the waitress winked at them, “you two have a nice day, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,”

            Ella’s face was bright red once again, “Why did she say that?”

            Erin laughed as they walked out, “Um, I think she assumed that that was a date,”

            “What? Why?” Ella was kind of flustered.

            Erin shrugged as they got into her car, “I’m not really sure”

            “Cause it wasn’t,” Ella looked at Erin sideways.

            Erin tried her best to keep her cool, “I don’t know. Sometimes people make assumptions they shouldn’t,”

            They were quiet for the rest of the car ride. Erin was confused. She could have sworn they were hitting it off. She had caught Ella flirting with her on more than one occasion. But that little outburst and the mentioning of her ex-boyfriend had Erin confused.

            They pulled up in front of the gym and they sat in silence for a minute.

            “Thank you for breakfast,” Ella smiled. That smile put Erin at ease.

            “No problem, will I be seeing you around?” Erin asked.

            “Oh for sure, at least until my gym gets fixed,”

            “Aright, well I really enjoyed breakfast. We should do it again sometime,” Erin said.

            “For sure,” Ella flashed a big smile, “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you around,”

            “See you,” Erin said as she watched Ella get out of her car. Erin sat there, feeling like she might just be getting herself into trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

            Over the next couple of weeks Ella fell into a nice routine. Her and Erin would work out together; lifting and cardio. Then when Erin would move on to boxing specific stuff, Ella would get out a soccer ball and do footwork and touches.

            It worked out nicely. She really liked how well they worked together, how they pushed each other. They worked well as partners.

            Erin was with her boxing coach and Ella was hitting balls against the concrete wall where her dad had taped a goal up for her years prior. Ella’s dad watched from a distance. He walked over to the area Ella was in, “Never thought I’d see the day you came back,” He said to her.

            Ella paused, “Yeah, neither did I. its nice to have someone to train with,” Ella motioned to Erin in the ring.

            “You two do work well together,” he nodded, “both of you are so focused,”

            “Yeah. She knows how to push me, and I know how to push her,”

            “Well, its good to see. If I knew this is all it would take to get you to come back, I’d have started bringing training partners in for you sooner,”

            Ella rolled her eyes at him. He put an arm around her shoulders and rustled her hair before heading back to his office.

            Ella went back to her ball touches. She got into a rhythm and tuned out the rest of the world.

           

 

 

            “Come on, McLeod, up the pace,” Antonio urged as they did a punching technique drill. He was trying to work her arms into exhaustion, and it was clearly starting to work.

            “Harder, faster, come on,” He continued to push her.

            He let stop right before her arms went into total muscle failure.

            “Good, you’re getting here,” Antonio clapped Erin on the back.

            “Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it,” the brunette was bent over, gloves on her knees and breathing heavy.

            “Come on, McLeod, you know better,” Ella said grabbing the ropes, “Stand up tall, arms above your head, let your lungs expand fully,” Ella couldn’t help but smile.

            “I’m not sure I can even lift my arms that high,” Erin grumbled as she lifted her arms over her head. Even so, a grin spread across her face.

            “I’m hitting the shower,” Ella bounced the bottom rope, “See you in a bit,”

            Erin watched as Ella walked away and she tried to regain her breath.

            “What did I say about those eyes, McLeod?” Antonio made a motion like “I’m watching you” at her.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Erin said as he helped her under her gloves.

            “More importantly, how did you get Ella to open up? I’ve never heard that girl say that many words in a row before,”

            Erin gave him a wink, “I’ve got away with people. Everyone talks to me,”

            “Well, good luck with that, go get cleaned up, you’re done for today,” He slapped her back as she hopped out of the ring.

            Erin entered the locker room and sat down to take the tape off of her hands before getting in the shower. She looked up at just the right moment to see Ella stepping out of one of the shower stalls. Her hair was down, soaking wet, all pulled over one shoulder, a towel wrapped tightly around her torso that was just short enough to snag Erin’s attention.

            Erin averted her gaze, “I hop you left some hot water, Masar,” she called out.

            “I guess you’ll just have to find out,” Ella called from a different row of lockers.

            Erin got into the shower and found that Ella had in fact not left her any hot water. She hurried through her cold shower and got dressed. She slung her bag over her shoulder and found Ella waiting for her outside the locker room.

            “Shower was colder than Canada,” Erin pretended to be salty.

            “Sorry, not sorry,” Ella gave her a sassy smirk.

            They walked out of the gym together and Erin decided to out on a limb.

            “Are you hungry?” Erin asked.

            “Literally always, why?” Ella raised an eyebrow.

            “Wanna come over, I’ll cook,”

            “You’re going to cook for me?” Ella sounded skeptical.

            Erin chuckled, “I’m actually a really good cook, trust me,”

            Ell shrugged; she didn’t have anywhere to be, “Sure,”

            “Well, hop in then,” Erin said as she slung her bag into the back of the jeep.

 

 

            Erin pulled up to her apartment building. She was a little nervous, her apartment was pretty modest and she was worried about what Ella might think.

            Ella followed her inside and took in the space. There wasn’t much furniture, a modest TV on one wall. The space flowed into a decent kitchen for the size of the apartment. There was a hallway off of the kitchen with twos, presumably the bathroom and bedroom.

            Overall it was a pretty standard apartment. But one thing that did stand out was the art covering the walls.

            Ella walked right up to one of the paintings, “This is so cool. Where did you get it?”

            Erin rubbed the back of her neck, “I, ah, I painted it actually,”

            “You did this?” Ella asked in amazement.

            “Yeah, I painted everything in ere,” Erin smiled shyly.

            “Dang these are good. My moms a painter too, she would flip if she saw these,”

            “I mean, they’re ok,” Erin got out some pots and pans, “How do you feel about gluten free pasta, homemade alfredo sauce and some chicken?”

            “Um, that sounds amazing, but I don’t want you to go to all that trouble,” Ella leaned against the counter.

            “Its no trouble at all, Ill just throw it together,”

            “Is there anything I can do to help?” Ella offered. She hated being waited on.

            “Yes, there is one thing. Could you turn on the radio in the living room?” Erin flashed her a grin.

            Ella obliged and then went back to watching Erin cook, “are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?”

            “You are my guest, so no. I don’t want you to lift a finger!”

            Ella rolled her eyes and leaned back up against the counter.

            “Wait, why gluten free pasta? Are you one of those gluten free, all paleo health nuts?” Ella asked.

            “Nope. But the alfredo sauce is gluten free too, so it might taste a little different than you expect. I’m actually gluten intolerant, so I’m a health nut by force,”

            “Dang, that sucks,” Ella thought of all her favorite foods that had gluten in it, she wasn’t sure she would be able to do it.

            The two chatted as Erin cooked. Both were surprised by how domestic it felt. Even though this was only the second time they had hung out outside the gym, it felt like they had been friends for years. The familiarity and comfort was part of what drew Ella to Erin.

            Erin had to clean up some of her art supplies on the kitchen table before they were able to sit down to eat and she kept apologizing for it.

            Ella placed a hand on Erin’s arm, “Erin, its ok,” She gave Erin a soft smile.

            Both women were aware of the energy between them at Ella’s touch. Ella pulled her hand away quickly and they sat down at the table.

            “I think it’s really cool that you’re an artist too. I’ve seen plenty of boxers who that is all they are. Makes for boring people,”

            “Its something I’m passionate about, and it clears my head. I like to do it before a fight to clear my head. And I figure; I wont always be able to box, but I should be able to do art well into my later years,”

            They talked about art and sports while they ate. The conversation flowed easy. Ella liked how Erin was kind of quirky and was able to make her laugh. Erin just loved that someone finally laughed at her jokes.

            Ella insisted on helping with the dishes and they fell into an easy rhythm. Erin washed and Ella dried. The two found them selves bumping shoulders and touching hands as they exchanged dishes.

            Erin absentmindedly began singing along to the song on the radio.

            Ell was in awe. She watched as Erin sang. Something about it drew Ella’s attention to in and she couldn’t look away. Erin handed Ella a plate, unaware of Ella’s stare and Ella tried to grab it but failed, dropping the plate back into the soapy water.

            “Geez butter fingers, good thing you’re a forward and not a goalkeeper,” Erin winked at her and re-rinsed the plate.

            “Hey, it was slick...” Ella tried to defend herself, “Also I was a bit distracted by your singing. How can you be good at boxing, art, and singing? Could you maybe leave some talent for the rest of us?”

            “And don’t forget about my good looks,” Erin gave Ella a nod and handed her the plate, “It’s a burden to be this perfect, let me tell you,”

            Ella laughed, as sound Erin was finding she wanted to hear more and more, “Oh I bet it’s hard.”

            “So, want to watch a movie or something?” Erin asked. She was determined to get some extra alone time with her.

            “Yeah, sure.” Ella followed Erin into the living room and they picked out a movie. They both sat down on the couch, close but not too close.

            Ella was tired though, and before she knew it she found herself leaning against Erin. Erin welcomed the contact, and took a risk and put her arm around Ella’s shoulders. She prayed Ella couldn’t tell that her heart was going a thousand miles a minute.

            Ella snuggled into her side; Erin was warm and inviting. Ella felt safe. She couldn’t exactly place why, but she liked it.

            At one point Ella looked up and saw Erin was concentrating hard on the movie. Erin felt Ella’s eyes on her and she looked down. When their eyes met the feeling was unmistakable. Ella was surprised, it had been a long time since she had felt it, and she found herself leaning in closer. Erin was nervous and she leaned in too.

            Just before it was too late, Ella snapped her head forward to look at the TV screen, “excuse me, I need to use the rest room,” She said as she untangled herself from Erin.

            “It’s the first one on the left,” Erin called after here as she walked away.

            _Damn it McLeod._ Erin wasn’t sure exactly what had just happened, but she could tell Ella was a bit freaked.

            Ella closed the door behind her and splashed some water on her face. She looked at herself in the eye. _What the hell is going on._ Ella tried to compose herself. She went back out and sat a couple inches away form Erin for the rest of the movie.

When the movie ended she stood up, “I’ve got to be getting home,”           

            “Yeah, no problem. Let me grab my keys,” Erin stood up too.

            They drove back across town in relative silence.

            “See you tomorrow?” Erin asked as they pulled into the now empty parking lot.

            “Yeah, thanks for dinner, I had fun tonight,” Ella said.

            “No problem, anytime,”

            “Well, good night,” Ella out of Erin’s car and collected her bag.

            She climbed into her beat up four-door and watched as Erin’s tail lights faded in the distance.

            _Fuck_ , was all she could think.

           


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely roommate for some help with this chapter! Here you go guys!   
> also sorry if the formats weird. Ive been fighting with AO3 on the format and i just kind of gave up so i could give you the chapter!

            “So what did you do last night?” Carli asked as she applied her sunscreen.

            Ella internally cringed. She had hoped a day at the beach would help her forget the awkward ending to her evening last night.

            “Not much. I hung out with Erin at her place,”  
            “You two have been spending a lot of time together lately,” Carli said as she handed Ella the sunscreen.

            Ella sprung into defensive mode. She was still a bit wigged out by the night before, “What do you mean by that?”

            Carli held up her hands in defense, “Nothing. Just wondering if you’re trying to replace me as your best friend,” Carli tried to laugh it off.

            “Erin and I are just friends, ok?”           

            “Ok. Geez. What bug crawled up your ass?” Carli gave her her classic ‘what the fucks your problem’ look.

            Ella sighed, “I’m sorry. There’s just a lot on my mind right now. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

            The two women laid their towels out on the sand and laid down in the warm sun.

            “Ella, you know you can talk to me, right? About anything? Like Id help you move a dead body, dude,” Carli propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Ella. They had been best friends since she had moved there from New Jersey, but she had never seen Ella this agitated.            

            Ella sighed, so much for getting her mind off of things, “ok, you know how I broke up with Dan awhile back?” Ella asked, absently rubbing the cross around her neck between her finger and thumb.

            “Yeah, I was the one who finally convinced you to dump that douchebag once and for all,”

            “And, like you know I’ve only ever dated guys right?” Ella’s palms were sweaty.

            “Yes. What’s your point?” Carli prodded.

            “Last night, when Erin and I were hanging out, we almost kissed,” Ella kind of muttered.

            “What do you mean by almost kissed?”

            “Like I could feel it was going to happen, you know what I mean? And w both leaned in. Then I freaked out and left,”

            Carli let the information sink in, “So, did you want to kiss her? Is that what’s bothering you?”

            “Yes,” Ella said quietly.

            “Carli tried to tread lightly, “I mean, I can see how it’s confusing. But it’s not bad Ella. Sometimes, shit just happens,”

            “What do I do?” Ella asked.

            “It depends. Do you want to be just friends with her? Or do you want to kiss her? I always advice you kiss someone when you feel that kind of connection with someone,”

            “But its scary,” Ella said very small.

            Carli sat up and took off her sunglasses so Ella could se how serious she was, “Ella. Don’t let something that pure and genuine pass by just because you’re scared. You don’t want to pass this by, I promise you. If it happens again, follow your gut. Don’t let your head get in the way. You just got to roll with the punches on this one,”            

            “But I’m not gay,” Ella protested.

            “No one said you are, or that you have to be. Like I said, sometimes shit happens. And you’re not sure how or why, but its supposed to happen,” Carli laid back down.

            “Why are you always right?” Ella asked.

            “Because I’m older and wiser,” Carli stated simply.

 

 

            Erin waited outside the gym doors. IT was Sunday morning and 6:57 am. Ella was never late, but she also hadn’t shown up to a single workout in the last 3 days.

            7am rolled around and Erin felt her heart drop. Ella wasn’t coming and it was her fault. She got out of her jeep and unlocked the door. Once inside she sat down and put on her shoes.

            Ella busted through the door, “I’m so sorry I’m late, my car wouldn’t start and my brother had to jump it,”

            “Its fine.” Erin smiled, “Lets get going,”

            They worked out, pushing each other. It was like nothing had happened between them and Erin was thankful that it wasn’t awkward. But when she spotted Ella for her squat she couldn’t help but notice how her breathing hitched at the close contact.

            They finished up their work out and Ella started to pick up on some things. For one, she began to recognize how Erin looked at her.

 _Damn McLeod, you are as subtle as a brick,_ Ella thought to herself. In the past, a women looking at her like that would have freaked her out, but she had to admit she like it.

            And Ella caught herself getting caught up in the way Erin’s muscles moved under her skin when she moved.

            Carli’s words rattled around in her head as they both headed to the showers and Ella decided to take a risk.

            Erin got out of the shower before she did. Ella shut off her shower and wrapped her towel around her torso tight. She walked over to Erin and was extra observant.

            “Hey Erin,” Ella paid close attention to the blush that started at Erin’s collarbone then crept up her neck.

            “Hey, what’s up?” Erin tried to force herself not to stare.

            “What are you up to today?”

            “Nothing, why?”

            “Wanna hang out? I feel bad about dipping out so early on you last week,”

            “Yeah, sure. What do you have in mind?” Erin caught herself staring and looked down at her shoes as she tied them.

            “Um, I’m not really sure,” Ella admitted, “Ponder it while I get dressed,” Ella hurried off to get dressed.

Erin let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding in. _Jesus_ Erin thought. This girl wasn’t making this easy on her.

Ella walked back over, hair up in a bun, t-shirt hugging her biceps. Erin was almost having a harder time not staring than when Ella was in just a towel.

“Well, I have to let my dog out. So we can talk about it on the way over there,” Erin offered.

“Perfect,” Ella agreed, “Wait, you have a dog?”

Erin laughed, “yeah. He was at my friends the other night. He has issues with getting along with other dogs, so we like to force him to spend time with others and have doggie sleepovers,”

“Well let’s go, I cant wait to meet him!”

They drove over to Erin’s and Erin led Ella to her apartment. They could see some clouds moving in from the west as they drove.

“Ok, I warn you, he’s not always the biggest fan of new people,” Erin warned before opening the door.

As soon as she opened the door Max was jumping with joy to see her.

“Hey big man!” Erin laughed, “Ella, this is Max,”

Max yipped excitedly. Ella cracked up when Erin called him “big man” he was a Chihuahua, and a small one at that. Ella knelt down and Mac wagged his tail as she pet him before he licked her face.

“You were saying he doesn’t like new people?” Ella asked smugly.

Erin was baffled, “He… what kind of sorcery is this?”

Ella just laughed while Max continued to lick her face, “Aw, he loves me!” Ella smiled up at Erin.

Erin grabbed his leash and hooked him up, “Come on Max, lets go,”

They began walking him around the block. They walked slowly, bumping shoulders and brushing hands occasionally.

They sky darkened and they could feel the rain coming, “Ah, Erin we should probably be heading back…” Ella said.

They started heading back to the apartment building when they sky opened up.

The warm rain poured down on them as Erin scooped up Max and they ran back to the apartment. They dove for cover inside of Erin’s building. Max yipped happily at the excitement.

“Damn, now I have to give him a bath or he’s going to smell,” Erin set him down and he shook the water off his fur, “Come on, lets get dried off. You can borrow something of mine,”

Ella wasn’t sure why, but she could feel herself blush as they walked up the stairs to Erin’s floor.

Erin wrapped max in a towel and handed him to Ella, “Come on, Lets find you something dry,”

Ella carried Max into Erin’s bedroom. Erin took Max form her and handed Ella a t-shirt and some shorts.

“Uh-uh, McLeod,” Ella said looking at the front of the shirt, “Id never be caught dead in a Canadian shirt,”

Ella turned up her nose at the maple leaf.

Erin chuckled and threw her a different shirt, “Better?”

“Yes,” Ella laughed. Erin turned her back and she quickly peeled off her soaking wet cloths and began to redress. Ella blushed at the thoughts in her head at the sight of Erin’s bare back and toned legs.

Ella followed suit and changed her cloths. Erin pulled her shirt over her head and picked up her cloths, “I can throw your cloths in the wash with mine if you like,” Erin caught a glimpse of Ella’s abs as she pulled the shirt down over her head.

“Ah, yeah, as long as you don’t mind,” Ella said.

“Its no problem,” Erin gave Ella a smile as she took Ella’s wet cloths.

Erin opened up the closet in the bathroom to her washer and dryer and she started the load of laundry.

“Ok, we have to give Max a bath,” Erin said, “If you don’t mind,”

“No problem,” Ella scooped up the damp pup and carried him into the bathroom. They washed him and Ella was put in charge of drying him off.

“He really is the cutest,” Ella laughed as he wagged his tail while Ella dried him with a towel.

“I’m slightly offended, usually people say I’m the cutest, not my dog,” Erin winked.

“You’re just jealous that he likes me more than you,” Ella laughed. The three walked in to he living room. Erin looked out the window.

“Its coming down pretty hard out there,” Erin said leaning on the window sill.

The rumbles of thunder were getting louder, and the rain pounding against the glass was loud. Through the window they could see the trees by the street swaying hard with the wind.

“Want to maybe watch a movie? I don’t think we are going anywhere anytime soon,” Ella offered.

“Ah, yeah. That sounds like a great idea actually,” Erin agreed.

Ella walked over to the entertainment center and was looking through Erin’s movie collection when a loud crash of lightening illuminated the street outside and all the lights went off in the apartment.

“Fuck,” Erin said.

“I guess no movie then,” Ella chuckled.

“They should come right back on,” Erin said. Ella noticed the tenseness in her voice.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Ella said. If she didn’t know better, she would think Erin was a little scared.

Maybe the breakers just flipped,” Erin said.

“Totally possible,” Ella agreed, “Do you by chance have a flashlight in this place?”  
“Yeah, should be one in the kitchen somewhere,” Erin said.

Both women headed into the kitchen, by the light filtering through the window Erin located the drawer she thought it would be in and opened it. She dug around for a minute, but came up empty handed.

“I remember unpacking a flashlight, I’m just not sure where I put it,” Erin confessed.

Ella began opening drawers in search of the elusive flashlight. The lighting was low, so the search was difficult.

Ella turned around and smacked right into Erin. Erin put her hands on Ella’s hips to steady her.

“Are you ok?” Erin asked, looking down at the forward.

Ella looked up. When their eyes met, she could feel the chemistry, “Yeah I’m fine,”  
_just go with it._ Ella thought. Ella’s heart was pounding, and she was scared, but she couldn’t deny that the feeling was there.

Erin felt it too, and was surprised when Ella glanced at her lips. Ella leaned up on her tip-toes and gently pressed her lips to Erin’s. Erin held her close as they kissed.

When they pulled apart they looked into each other’s eyes. For that moment they were the only ones in the whole world.

“Wow,” Erin finally said as a smiled down at Ella.

Ella blushed and looked down, “Yeah,”

Erin tilted Ella’s head up with a finger under her chin. She kissed her lightly, “You are always full of surprises,”

“What can I say?” Ella smiled.

“Lets find that flashlight and see if we cant get the lights on, eh?” Erin let go of Ella. She didn’t want to push things too far too early.

Erin found the flashlight and Ella opened up the breaker box. She flipped some of the switches on and off. Nothing.

Ella went over to the window. All the building’s windows on the street were dark, and the streetlights were out, “I think the whole streets out,”

Erin stood behind her and looked outside, “Looks that way, doesn’t it?’

“Well, got any candles? Maybe bring some light in here?”

Erin disappeared into her bedroom and came back with candles. They placed them around the room and lit them.

“That’s a bit better,” Ella said.

“Agreed. Since we aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, what do you want to do?”

Ella thought for a second, “I want to hear you sing,”

Erin shook her head, “Oh no, I don’t sing acapella,”

Ella grabbed the guitar that was haphazardly leaning against the wall, “You don’t have to,”

“You play the guitar?” Erin looked at her skeptically.

“And the piano. I can beat box too,”

Erin appraised the situation. Ella was too cute to say no to, “Alright, what do you want to hear?”

 

 

 

Ella found herself getting so lost in Erin’s voice she would miss the cord changes. They had been enjoying a little jam session for a while now, and Ella was beginning to wonder if it was possible to fall in love with a voice. Erin was wondering if it was possible to fall in love with a blush.

The lights flickered back to life. They laughed and blew out the candles.

“Glad to know the apocalypse isn’t happening,” Erin sighed in relief.

“You were a little scared, weren’t you?” Ella poked Erin’s side.

“Not at all,” Erin crossed her arms.

“Sure,” Ella winked.

“I wasn’t scared,” Erin glared at her, “Do you want lunch?”

“Only if you let me help this time,”

The two settled into a rhythm in the kitchen, proving that they were a good team outside of the gym too.

“Sorry that all I really have is eggs,” Erin said as they ate their fried egg sandwiches, “I haven’t had time to grocery shopping,”

“Trust me, I understand. Its fine,” Ella said. She had a feeling that she didn’t care what she was eating just as long as it was with Erin.

They hung out for a little while waiting for the laundry to be done before Erin took Ella home.

“If you want I can change back into my cloths,” Ella said.

“Just give them back to me tomorrow. Its fine,” Erin smiled.

Erin drove her back to her car. They sat in the car for a minute in silence.

“So…” Erin said.

Ella wasn’t sure what she was going to say, but she prayed it wasn’t something to do with the kiss. As much as she wanted it to happen again, she didn’t want to talk about what it meant.

“So…” Ella repeated.

“I was wondering if I could maybe take you on a date sometime. I really do like you Ella,” Erin was blushing hard. She wasn’t one to get nervous asking a girl out, but Ella scared her.

Ella felt the grin on her face spread ear to ear, completely out of her control, “Yeah, I think I’d like that,”

Erin went out on a limb and leaned in for another kiss. Ella met her halfway. Erin gently tangled her hand in Ella’s hair. Ella surprised herself by deepening the kiss.

Erin pulled away and kissed her forehead, “See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow,” Ella said.

Later that night Ella sat in her bed trying to read a book, but all she could think about was how the shirt she was wearing smelled like Erin, and she never wanted to give it back.


	6. Chapter 6

            Carm was sitting on the couch smirking at an obviously nervous Erin.

            “Does this look ok?” Erin stood before Carm in tight jeans, a black v-neck and a jean button up.

            “You look amazing in anything and everything you wear, but maybe hold off on the Canadian Tuxedo until the second date,” Carm tried to deliver the blow gently.

            Erin groaned and marched back to her room. She exchanged the button up for a flannel, casually buttoning it up.

            “Much better,” Carm gave Erin two thumbs up.

            “Why am I so nervous?” Erin groaned.

            Carm stood up and walked over to her best friend and put two hands on her shoulders, “Because you really like her. You never shut up about her dude. Even before this. My word of advice? Relax. Don’t put so much pressure on this.”

            “I know. I guess I’ve been burned before in situations like this,”

            “Not everyone is your ex-girlfriend, Erin,” Carm reminded her.

            “I know, its just-“

            Carm cut her off, “Take a deep breath. Take what you can get, and se what happens. Have some fun,”

            “Fun, right, that’s the whole point right?”

            “Right. Now go get ‘er tiger,” Car said, slapping Erin on the butt.

 

 

            Ella was standing in front of her closet, hands on her hips. She blew air out of her nose, she couldnt decide what to wear.

            She settled on a pair of jeans. She went back to standing in front of her closet in just jeans and a bra. She pulled out a shirt and tried it on. She took it back off and threw it on the floor.

            Before long there was a pile of cloths on her bedroom floor. She huffed when she realized her closet was empty and started re-going through the cloths on the floor.

            She finally picked out a flowy tank top. She grabbed a cardigan just incase it got chilly as the night went on.

            Ella grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.            

            “Hey missy, where are you going looking so cute?” Her mom asked from the living room.

            Ella cringed. She had hopped to be able to avoid having this conversation. She could feel her heartbeat quickening and her palms get sweaty, “Ah, Carli and I are meeting up with some friends.”

            Her mom gave her a look, “Alrighty, have a good time, be safe,”

            Ella hurried out of the house and got in her car. A touch of guilt ate away at her the whole drive to Erin’s. She wasn’t really sure why she lied, but she did. And she didn’t really like that she did. Ella wasn’t a liar; she hid nothing from her mom, who was one of the most important people in her life.

            She pulled up to Erin’s apartment and took a second to collect herself. Her stomach was a mess of guilt and nerves. She tried her best to swallow her emotions and walked up to Erin’s door. She knocked and tried to wait patiently for Erin to answer the door.

            Erin threw open the door, “Hey!” she greeted Ella with such a genuine smile that it washed away all of Ella’s guilt and nerves. They hugged quickly and Erin stepped out of the way to let Ella in.

            “I just have to feed Max so he doesn’t freak out while we are gone,”

            Ella laughed as she watched Max jump up and down excitedly as Erin got out the dog kibble. She loved how Erin talked about him like he was her child.

            “You would almost believe I never feed him,” Erin said as she put a scoop of food in his bowl and put the food away.

            “Alright, ready to go?” Erin asked.

            “Yes I am,”

            Erin offered Ella her arm and Ella took it. They headed out to Erin’s car. Erin went as far as opening Ella’s door for her and helped her inside. Ella blushed; she had never had someone do that for her before.

            Erin got behind the wheel and smiled when Ella took her hand in hers. Erin drove until they reached the downtown area. It was busy, being a Friday night in the summer, so it was hard to find a parking spot.

            Erin tried to keep an eye on their PDA. She wasn’t sure how Ella felt about touching in public. The two walked to the restaurant slowly, enjoying the warmth left by the late evening sun. They walked close, gently bumping shoulders.

            When they got to their destination they got seated in a booth. It was one of the most popular restaurants in town, known for being one of the best barbeque places in the tri-state area.

            “How did you know I love barbeque?” Ella asked as she looked over the menu.

            Erin laughed, “I mean, who doesn’t love barbeque?”

            Ella smiled, “Dangerous gamble, McLeod. I like it,”

            “”What can I say, I like to live dangerously,”

            A young woman, around their age came up, “Hi, I’m Steph, Ill be your server tonight. What can I get you two to drink?”

            “Ill have a Carona” Erin set the tone.

            “And Ill have a rum and coke,” Ella said.

            “I didn’t peg you for a rum girl,” Erin smirked as their server went to get their drinks.

            “I didn’t peg you for a Mexican beer girl either,”

            “I mean… I do own a Chihuahua…”           

            Ella laughed. Erin knew she would do anything to hear that sound over and over again. Ella’s smile was enchanting. As far as Erin was concerned Ella’s smile lit up the whole room.

            They bantered back and forth as they waited for their food, sipping their drinks, both hoping the alcohol would calm the nerves a bit. Ella was nervous, but at the same time she was pretty sure this was the most at ease she had ever felt on a date.

            _Date._

            That word sunk in for a second, then she shook it off.

            “Oh… how I wish I could have that pulled pork sandwich,” Erin groaned at Ella’s plate as the server set their entries down.

            “Hey, that chipotle steak from the gluten free menu looks amazing,” Ella tried to make her feel better.

            “Sometimes I just miss real, gluten filled bread,” Erin sighed, “Give me one taste,”

            Ella happily handed over her sandwich. Erin took a bite, “Oh God,”

            Ella laughed, “You’re not going to die now, are you? Cuz if you die…it could make this the most awkward date I’ve been on,”

            “I’m not going to die,” Erin reassured her, “I’m just gluten sensitive. I have to be selective in my gluten intact, and that was worth it,”

            “Hold on,” Ella grabbed her napkin, “You got a little something,” Ella leaned over the table and wiped a bit of sauce from Erin’s cheek.

            Erin blushed, “You are too sweet,”

            “Am I sweet, or did you just look ridiculous?” Ella gave Erin a snarky grin.

            “Oh, is that how it is?” Erin sat back, “Two can play that game,” Erin warned.

            When they finished their meal Erin insisted on paying. They walked down the street. Ella was feeling a little fuzzy and warm from the rum. She found herself arm in arm with Erin.

            “Wanna walk down by the lake?” Erin suggested.

            “Yeah,” Ella smiled up at Erin. The two, arm in arm, walked down to the lake. They edged away from the businesses and headed towards the bank.

            “Oh, look at the stars!” Ella pointed up at the sky. The sky was clear, the moon was bright and every star in the sky was out.

            Erin looked up, and then looked back down at Ella. Their faces were close, and Ella leaned in and kissed her gently.

            Erin pulled away and tucked a loose strand of Ella’s hair behind her ear. She led Ella over to the park bench and they sat down, Erin put her arm around Ella’s shoulders and they looked up at the stars. They talked for a while and, enjoying each other’s warmth.

            When they headed back to Erin’s car Ella was surprised to when Erin didn’t head back to her apartment. Instead Ella found herself in the business district in front of the dingy warehouse she knew all too well.

            “Erin, I know we ate out tonight, but have you ever heard of a night off?” Ella joked.

            Erin took her keys out of the ignition, “Just trust me,”

            Ella decided to just trust Erin and go with whatever crazy idea she had planned.

            Erin took Ella’s hand and only let go to unlock the doors and switch on the lights above the boxing ring. Erin took Ella’s hand and led her to the boxing ring.

            “I just thought I’d bring you here on our first date, you know, since its where we met and all,” Erin was looking down at the floor, “I know its kinda stupid and mushy, and my friend Carm tried to convince me to not do it, but I thought it was a cute idea,”

            Ella tipped Erin’s head up with a finger, “Its adorable, I love the thought behind it,” Ella looked Erin in the eye, “I like seeing that the big bad boxer has a soft side to her,” Ella gently kissed Erin.

            “I was talking to your dad the other day, and he brought you up in passing. He told me you were a pretty good junior boxer. So….” Erin leaned down and grabbed the two pairs of gloves and the two head protectors on the floor, “I thought we should go a round in the ring, you know for old times sake. And don’t worry; I didn’t say anything to him about us. He just thinks it’s cute that we are friends,”

            “You’re on, McLeod. You’re going to regret this,” Ella said throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

            “We will see about that,” Erin smirked and did the same. They donned the gloves and headgear and climbed into the ring.

            “Ill go easy on you, since you’re probably a bit rusty,” Erin said teasing her.

            “You seem to forget, I’ve got boxing in my blood,” Ella threw back.

            “Alright, Masar. 3 points for contact with the head, 1 for body blows, what number do you want to go to?” Erin asked.

            “First to 15?” Ella offered.

            “Deal. Ready?”

            “Ready,” Ella held out her glove and Erin tapped it. They both took their stances and began looking for their moves. Erin waited for Ella to go for the first hit, and dodged the blow. She used the opening to land a hit on Ella’s ribs.

            “you’re going to have to move faster than that,” Erin said.

            As they progressed, Ella found herself falling back into her old rhythm. They went back and forth, Erin was surprised by Ella’s skill, according to her dad it had been 8 years since she stepped foot in a ring.

            They were neck and neck.

            Erin:14

            Ella:12

            Ella knew all she needed was one head tap to win. She faked like she was going for Erin’s stomach with her right, baiting Erin to dip her shoulder to block, which opened up her head and Ella landed the winning blow with her left.

            Ella flung off her headgear and ripped off the gloves, throwing her hands up in the air, “I warned you!”  
            “Dang, Masar got moves,” Erin admitted as she took off her gear.

            “My dad wasn’t exaggerating you know, I was pretty good,”

            “I’m happy you quit… imagine how good you would be now! I wouldn’t want to go up against you,” Erin admitted.

            Ella took the compliment, her ego was a bit inflated, “Like I said, boxing is in my blood,”

            “Well, except, I never did mention my MMA background…” Erin said, and while Ella wasn’t paying attention she took Ella down to the ground with a leg sweep, careful to make sure she landed gently on top of Erin.

            Ella was caught off guard, but more than happy to find herself looking down at Erin, inches form her face, “Where did you learn something like that?”

            “Picked it up when I lived in Indonesia for awhile in high school,” Erin snaked her arms around her waist.

            “Well, aren’t you just full of surprises,” Ella kissed her.

            Both were surprised when Ella deepened the kiss. Ella found herself getting lost in it, felling the most comfortable in Erin’s arms that she had ever felt in anyone’s.           

            After what both felt like forever and only seconds, Ella pulled away, smiling ear to ear.

            “You have it backwards you’re the one full of surprises,” Erin chuckled.

            Ella got up and helped Erin to her feet. They put their stuff away and locked up after themselves. On the drive back to Erin’s Ella held her hand. She wished the night didn’t have to end. Erin parked her car and neither moved right away.

            “If you want, you can come up and have a drink,” Erin offered.

            Ella waged an internal war. She didn’t ant the night to end yet, but in her personal experience she knew what “have a drink” leads to and she wasn’t ready for hat.

            “It’s starting to get late. I really should head home, but thank you for the offer. I had a really fun time tonight,”

            “So did I,” Erin beamed.

            “See you tomorrow?” Ella asked.

            “9am sharp,” Erin nodded.

            Ella kissed her before getting out and heading to her own car. Erin watched as Ella drove away. She could still feel the tingle of Ella’s lips against hers.

 

 

            “Did you girls have fun tonight? Ella’s mom asked from the kitchen. Ella was surprised to see her was still up.

            “A blast,” Ella reassured her.

            “Well good. Im headed to bed, so goodnight, I love you,”

            “Night, mom. Love you too,”

            Ella got ready for bed, but knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep; her mind was too much of a mess of emotions. She sat in bed for a while, trying to read a book before she gave in and picked up her phone.

            **Ella: Hey, you still up?**

**Carli: bout damn time you texted me. How was the date?!?!?!**

**Ella: She’s really great.**

 

Ella gushed to Carli about it, but there was something in her that was uneasy. A weird, guilty, knot in her stomach. She hadn’t said it, but Carli could tell Ella was apprehensive.

 

            **Carli: Im really happy for you! That sounds amazing! I think this is a good thing you’ve got going. I want you to know that I support you 100%.**

**Ella: Thank you, Carli. This is why you’re my best friend.**

**Carli: So, will there be a second date?**

**Ella: I don’t think I could say no if I tried :)**

            Ella laid down to go to sleep, but she couldn’t. She could feel the guilt in her stomach and wished it would go away. As if Carli knew, she sent one last message.

            **Carli: one last thing. I know you well enough to know that you are probably feeling a lot of things right now. This is ok; you are ok. This isn’t wrong. There is nothing wrong with having feelings for someone of the same gender. And it doesn’t mean you have to label yourself any particular thing. Promise me you will try and just follow you’re gut. I have a feeling you would regret ignoring this far more than you will regret following your heart.**

            Ella smiled as she read it. She felt the knot in her stomach loosen a bit.

            **Ella: Thank you. Please promise me you will keep reminding me this as things go on.**

            Ella drifted off to sleep with the memory of Erin’s lips on hers and a smile.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have been slacking on updating. I have finals this week and next, so dont hold me to any kind of timeline until winter break starts up. I made this chapter extra long in hopes of making up for my irregularity. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! Feedback is much appreciated!

Erin took a drink of water, “Why don’t you come over tonight? Meet Carm, she’s been dying to meet you. We can have dinner and maybe go out for some drinks. You are just going to love her,”

            Ella wiped the sweat off of her brow with the hem of her cotton t-shirt, “I can’t tonight. Thursday nights are family dinner nights,”

            “Rain check then?”

            “What about Saturday?” Ella suggested.

            “Sounds good,” They started walking towards the locker room when they finished their recovery.

            “I’m excited to finally meet her, I hear so much about her,” Ella laughed.

            Once they were inside the women’s locker room Erin pressed Ella up against the wall and kissed her.

            It had been a couple weeks since their first date, and Erin thought things were going great compared to the way she thought it would be going.

            “McLeod, you’re going to be the death of me,” Ella laughed.

            “Go get cleaned up, you’re smelly,”

            “You should talk,” Ella batted at Erin’s shoulder before going to get her shower stuff.

           

            After getting showered, Ella and Erin headed to Erin’s place for lunch. They cooked side by side, Erin doing the chicken stir fry and Ella making a homemade salsa for their chips.

            “So, I’ve got a fight coming up in 2 weeks. I want you to be there,” Erin said as she plated their lunch.

            Ella felt her stomach sink. This was something she had feared. She loved that Erin was doing what she loved, but she couldn’t help the fast that the thought of Erin in a ring made her stomach turn.

            She hesitated for a split second, “yeah, yeah. Of coarse,”

            Erin reached over and took her hand from across the table, “I know it’s hard for you. I know you’re not the biggest fan of boxing, and I can’t imagine how I would feel if the roles were reversed, but it will mean a lot to me that you are there,”

            “I’ll be there,” Ella said more convincingly this time.

            Erin gave her a kiss on the cheek, “thank you so much,”

            They cleaned up the dishes, then Erin snaked her hands around Ella’s waist to pull her in close.

            “Lets go lay down, I’m exhausted,” Erin suggested, resting her head lightly on Ella’s shoulder, finding comfort in the contact.

            They snuggled up under Erin’s comforter.

            “They seem to be working you hard,” Ella wrapped her arms around the taller brunette. Erin had always been the big spoon in every relationship she’s ever been in, so she was pleasantly surprised when Ella had just naturally taken the role of big spoon. It was nice to be the one getting held for once.

            “Yeah, Antonio is trying to get me to peak at just the right time. I have to say, this is the most experience and knowledgeable coaching staff I’ve ever worked with. I feel good, mentally. Physically I’m pretty sore all over,”

            Ella gently began rubbing her back, paying special attention to the sports that made Erin wince.

            “I could get used to this,” Erin mumbled.

            “So could I,” Ella smiled.

           

 

            “Hey honey, did you have a nice afternoon?” Ella’s mom asked as she walked through the door.

            “Yes I did,” Ella gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

            “You smell nice, new perfume?” she inquired while she chopped some tomatoes.

            Ella took a sniff of her shirt, which smelled like Erin, “Ah yeah, I borrowed Erin form the gym’s body spray after we finished working out this morning,”

            “I like it. Girl’s got good taste. Go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes,”

            Ella went and put away her gym bag and changed cloths. She started a load of laundry and headed back to the kitchen.

            “Anything I can do to help?” Ella asked.

            “Can you get the bread out of the oven?”

            Ella grabbed the oven mitts and got the bread.

            “There are my girls!” Ella’s dad came in the front door.

            “Hey dad,” Ella said.

            “Where’s your sister?” He asked.

            “Right behind you!” Ella’s twin sister, Liza came through the door.

            “How’s Normal treating you?” Ella hugged her sister.

            “Good. Let me tell you, taking summer classes was the worst idea I’ve ever had,”

            “Even worse than the time you got straight across bangs?” Ella looked skeptically.

            Liza pretended to be offended, “Low blow, Ella, low blow,”

            They sat down at the dinning room table and passed around the salad bowl. The family got caught up on each other’s week and dug in to the steak dinner Ella’s mom made.

            “How’s Erin doing? I saw Antonio kind of put he through the ringer today, and then she did sprints with you. I’m not sure how she does it,” Ella’s dad asked.

            Ella swallowed her mouth full, “She was pretty tired after. But all she does is rave about how great everyone on the staff is,”

            “Good, good. You know, I’m really happy you’ve gotten to know her. I was a little worried when she came out here so far from her family. I’m happy she’s being made to feel welcome.”

            “Yeah, she’s pretty cool,” Ella tried to say nonchalantly.

            Liza raised her eyebrow at Ella from across the table.

            “You should bring her around next Thursday for dinner!” Ella’s mom suggested enthusiastically.

            “That’s a great idea,” her dad agreed.

            Ella almost chocked on her bite of bread, “Ah, yeah. I’ll ask her,” She tried to smile.

 

            Later that night Ella was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book. Liza sat down on the couch next to Ella. Their parents had gone to bed a while ago, so she knew they were free to talk about whatever.

            “Hey, How about some sister-sister time?”

            Ella set her book down, “I miss having you around. You being off at ISU is really inconvenient,” Ella laughed.

            “I miss you too,” Liza gave her a hug, “So, tell me about Erin,” she said leaning back and giving Ella a look.

            Ella suddenly got nervous, “What about her?”

            “Well, for starters, how long you’ve been dating,”            

            “What?” Ella was floored that her sister would jump to that conclusion right away, “H-How did you know?”

            “I saw the way you were sweating bullets when they brought her up. Plus, we have that twin telepathy, remember?”

            “Like 3 weeks,” Ella admitted.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Liza asked gently. She knew that this was a bit different for Ella, so she didn’t want to see judgmental or nosy.

            “I don’t know. I guess I haven’t really told any one. Carli knows, but only because she basically talked me into actually going out with her. I want to make sure this is real before I start telling people. I’ve never dating a girl before and I don’t really want to get accused of going through a phase,”

            Liza treaded lightly, “Have you ever liked girls before?”  
            Ella thought about it for a second, “Not that I know of. Erin just makes me feel safe. It hasn’t been easy, but I really can’t deny how she makes me feel,”

            Liza took her hand in hers, “I want you to know that I don’t care. She could be a girl, a boy, black, white or purple; I’m just happy as long as they make you happy,”

            Ella smiled, “Thank you. I’m still trying to kind of accept it, I guess,”

            “Just give it time. It’s pretty new to you. But more importantly, give me all the details. How did you meet, your first date, your first kiss, you first you know,” wiggled her eyebrows at Ella.

            Ella blushed, “We haven’t don’t that yet, but I’ll keep you posted,”

            Ella filled her in on all the rest of the details. She felt herself relax. She hadn’t expected her sister to be so cool with it.

            “She sounds amazing. I can’t wait to meet her!”

            “Thanks Liza,” Ella smiled.

            “I always have you’re back, sis,”

           

 

            Ella walked up to Erin’s door and knocked. Erin opened the door and greeted her with a kiss, “Hey there beautiful, come in,”

            “Here’s the bottle of wine,”

            “Ah, the good stuff, thanks. Too bad I can’t drink any of it,” Erin turned around, “Ella, this is Carm,”

            A smiling, curly haired blonde came up and wrapped Ella in a hug, catching her off guard.

            “It’s so nice to finally meet you! I was starting to think Erin was lying about your existence! Erin, you didn’t tell me she was such a looker!”

            “Hey, hands off, Carm,” Erin laughed.

            They chatted over wine and the food that Carm had prepared in “honor of the beautiful people she gets to spend the night with”

            After they cleaned up dinner they headed to a local bar down town and ordered a couple drinks, Erin drinking water because it was so close to her fight. A local cover band had the stage and was playing music pretty easy to dance to. Carm already had Ella a couple shots in, so Ella dragged Erin onto the dance floor.

            “Carm is great!” Ella said to Erin as they danced.

            “You’re only saying that because she’s buying you drinks,” Erin poked fun.

            “No, I really like her. I can see why you’re friends with her,”

            “It was pretty cool of her to move here with me. She transferred colleges just so I had someone here with me,”

            “She did that for you?”

            Erin nodded, “I mean Illinois isn’t that far from Penn State I guess, but we are both Canadian internationals. We kind of became each other’s home. I’d have done the same for her,”

            “You guys are adorable,” Ella said.

            “Not as adorable as you two!” Carm came up with a drink for Ella and water for Erin. Ella blushed deeply, she was suddenly aware of how low her hands had wondered while they danced. She took the drink to distract herself.

            The three went and sat down in a booth.

            “So, Ella, tell me what was the first thing you thought when you saw Erin. Since I’ve already heard Erin’s side of it about a thousand times.

            Erin rolled her eyes at Carm, but she was curious as to what Ella was going to say.

            “Honestly? At first I just saw another boxer, then I realized the person in the ring was a women. Then I was like ‘oh, my dad actually managed to find a female boxer for once,’ That’s when I took notice of how graceful you were. Didn’t think much else though,” Ella said kind of flippantly, “What did you think hen you saw me?” Ella smirked.

            “I wanted to know who you were and I wanted to maybe find away to get to know you,” Erin said,  “And that you were really cute,”

            Ella felt the butterflies in her stomach that made her feel like she was back in middle school and talking to her first crush.

            Carm fake gagged, “That’s so cliché. But you guys do realize you have kind of a forbidden love right?”

            Ella’s thoughts went immediately to how her father will react when he finds out. She knew for sure that if he found out she was dating any of his boxers, let alone a women, he would flip out.

            “What do you mean?” Ella asked.

            “She’s Canadian, you’re American. There’s a big rivalry there,”

            Erin laughed, “I mean really only for hockey,”

            “And women’s soccer,” Carm warned.

            “I forgot to mention,” Erin added, “This doofus plays soccer and has gotten called up to the national team,”

            “Oh my goodness! That’s so cool! Wait,” Ella thought for a moment, “Carm… Moscato? You’re the new transfer joining us this year!” Ella connected the pieces excitedly.

            “Guilty as charged!”

            “Oh my goodness, we get to be teammates! I can’t wait!”

            They talked soccer and Erin just sat back, enjoying watching them bond. After a while they agreed it was time to head back. Erin drove them all home, dropping Carm off at her apartment complex.

            “Good night Carm!” Ella said enthusiastically.

            “Night Ella, it was nice to meet you, even if you are an American,” She gave them a wink and then walked inside her building.

            Erin was surprised when Ella rested her hand on her thigh as she drove them back to her apartment. Ella held Erin’s hand as they walked up the stairs to Erin’s apartment. She hadn’t been aware of just how drunk she was until they started navigating the stairs.

            “I think Carm got me drunk,” she said very seriously to Erin as Erin opened her door.

            “I think so too,” she kissed her quickly. Drunk Ella was adorable. Just the right amount of red in the face and touchy, “She likes to do that the first time she meets someone, she says it allows to see their true character,”

            “I hope she enjoyed it,” Ella said.

            “I think she did. She really likes you,” Erin hung up her jacket and keys, “Can I get you anything?”

            “Water please,” Ella kissed her cheek.

            Erin went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, “One glass of water for the slightly intoxicated hottie” Erin handed Ella the glass of water.

            “’Hottie’ eh?” Ella asked.

            “Only speaking the truth,” Erin kissed her. What started out as an innocent peak quickly turned heated. Ella set down the glass, the whole while keeping their lips pressed together. Ella felt emboldened by the alcohol in her blood, but she knew exactly what she was doing. She put both her hands on Erin’s hips and slowly deepened the kiss. Before long Ella had Erin backed against the counter.

            Erin started kissing down Ella’s jaw and then her neck, biting lightly at her neck. Ella let out a small moan that only encouraged Erin more. Ella placed both hands on Erin’s face and brought her lips back to hers. She just wanted to be closer to Erin. Her hand slid under Erin’s shirt, feeling the muscles of Erin’s stomach under her fingertips.

            When Erin felt Ella lightly tracing the waistline of her jeans, she slowed down the kisses and then pulled away a bit. She kissed her lightly, “Ella, I really like you,”

            “I really you too,” Ella said between kisses.

            “We should probably stop, for tonight,” Erin said, “I don’t want this to be how this goes down,”

            Ella looked down and realized she had been tugging gently at the waistband of Erin’s jeans. She blushed, “I agree,”

            “What do you say we get ready for bed?” Erin said softly, brushing some of Ella’s hair from her face.

            Ella trailed her fingers along Erin’s stomach as she backed away. Grabbing the long forgotten glass of water from the counter and following Erin to her room.

            After washing faces, brushing teeth, and changing into pjs, the two got into bed. Erin wrapped her arms around Ella and snuggled into her back.

            “Thank you,” Ella said quietly into the dark.

            “For what?”

            “For making sure I didn’t do something I regretted. For not taking advantage of me,”

            The way the last sentence came out made Erin’s chest hurt. The thought of anyone taking advantage of the sweet women in her arms made her want to never let go.

            “I would never, ever take advantage of you. I want to take things slow. I don’t want to mess this up,”

            “I’m sorry if I almost messed it up,” Ella said very small.

            Erin kissed her shoulder, “No, that was perfect. You didn’t almost mess anything up. I just want to make sure you’re ready when we finally go that far,”

            Ella rolled over and kissed her lightly, “Thank you,”

            Ella cuddled into Erin’s chest and quickly fell asleep. Erin gently kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep with one thought on her mind. _I’m never letting go._

            _________________________________________

            The next morning Ella and Erin were making breakfast together; Erin on egg duty and Ella on toast. They shared occasional kisses as they move around each other in the kitchen.

            They sat down and the table and Erin poured both of them cups of coffee. They dug in to their breakfast.

            “So remember how I told you about my family’s Thursday night dinners?” Ella asked.

            “Yes I do. I think it’s really awesome that you guys do that,”

            “Well, my mom suggested you come by this Thursday for dinner, I said I would ask,”

            Erin thought about it for a second, “Do you want me to come?” She could see that Ella was a bit nervous.

            “Only if you want to,”

            “Would I be coming as a friend or as someone you were dating?” Erin asked.

            Ella bit her lip. She had figured this question would come up, and she had had a couple days to figure out her answer, “I want to ease them into the idea. If we are being honestly, I want to ease myself into the idea too. So I want to introduce you to them to my friend first. If you aren’t ok with that I will bite the bullet and just tell them. My sister already knows, and she’s really excited to meet you.”

            Erin put down her fork and reached across the table, “Babe, I want you to be comfortable. While I’m not one to hide who I am, I do understand. We can go your pace on this,”

            “Thank you for understanding,” Ella let out a sigh of relief.

            “We really haven’t been dating that long, I understand. Parents are hard, and I’m one of your dad’s boxers. It’s a sticky situation. I wont ever get mad at you as long as you just tell me what you are thinking and how you feel,”

            “Are you sure you are ok with being my friend at dinner?”

            “Positive,” Erin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

            Ella and Erin were at Erin’s place lounging after a work out. Ella was leaning back into Erin’s lap on the couch. She was feeling sleepy and dozing off slightly. Erin was running her fingertips lightly up and down Ella’s bare arm.

            “Hey, babe,” Erin said quietly.

            “Yes?” Ella hummed.

            “So I know I’m going to dinner tonight as your friend, and I’m totally ok with that. But I had a question for you,” Erin was nervous.

            Ella was suddenly more awake, “Well, I’ve got an answer,”

            “I know we haven’t really been dating that long, or known each other that long, but I really do care about you. I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend,” Erin rambled.

            Ella smiled and looked up at Erin, answering with a kiss, “I would love to be your girlfriend,”

            “One last question, what do I wear tonight?”

            Ella laughed, “I mean it’s not like its black tie attire. I’d say jeans and maybe a tank top? Or a V-neck?”

            “I think I can work around that,” Erin said kissing Ella’s neck.

            Ella closed her eyes and Erin kissed down to her shoulder. Ella hummed in satisfaction. Erin bit her shoulder lightly.

            “Please don’t leave me with a hickey before we have to go to dinner with my family. It was hard enough trying to explain that to my mom on Saturday,”

            Erin nipped lightly, “You are just no fun,”

            “Oh I can be fun,” Ella took that as a challenge, “I just don’t want to have to wear a scarf to dinner tonight when its 98 degrees out,”

            Erin kissed her behind her ear, “Fair enough I guess,”

           

            Ella headed home earlier than she normally would. She helped her mom in the kitchen as much as she could before her mom kicked her out. Ella found something to wear and tried to read a book while she waited for her sister to show up. She had told Liza about tonight and she has promised to come home early for moral support.

            Ella’s phone buzzed and she grinned wide when she was it was form Erin.

            **Erin: Does this look good?**

A picture of her in black skinny jeans and an olive green v-neck was attached.

            **Ella: Perfect!**

**Erin: Look who I picked up from the groomer! He missed seeing you today!**

            A picture of Max licking Erin’s face popped up.

            **Ella: Awwww. I missed him too!**

“Who ya textin’?” Liz said loud enough to make Ella jump.

            “Erin. Look at her dog!” Ella showed Liza the picture.

            “You are so smitten it’s disgusting,” Liza said more quietly. Ella just rolled her eyes at her twin.

            “No, I’m serious. I knew exactly who you were texting just by the look on your face,”

            “Whatever,” Ella muttered, but she couldn’t help but smile.

            “I’m not sure how you are going to pull off tonight,” Liza switched the gears of the conversation, “You never have been a good liar. If you want to tell Mom right now we can do it together. I understand wanting to wait to tell dad, but we both know mom won’t care.”

            Ella thought about it for a second, “Maybe later, not right now though,”

            “Ok, it’s your choice,”

            “I think soon, I’m just not ready yet,”

            “I understand. I’m just saying it might make things a bit easier. When you do decide to do it I highly suggest telling her first,”

            Ella laughed, “That’s the plan I think,”

            They hung out as Ella anxiously waited for Erin to show up. When she finally heard the doorbell ring she had to restrain herself from jumping off the couch excitedly, she walked calmly to the front door.

            Ella answered the door, “Hey, come on in,”            

            Erin followed her into the kitchen. Ella’s mom ran up to her excitedly and hugged her, “You must be Erin! I’ve heard so much about you!”

            “All good things I hope!” Erin smiled wide.

            Ella’s mom gave her a wink, “Only the best,”

            “I brought you guys a bottle of wine, I didn’t want to come empty handed,”

            “Oh thank you, dear!”

            Ella led Erin into the living room next, “And this is my twin, Liza,”

            Liza stood up and shook her hand, “I am so happy to meet you!”  
            “Likewise,” Erin gave her a smile.

`            Liza leaned toward Ella, “That smile, I get it now,”

            Ella blushed, “You’re the worst,”

            Erin chuckled as she sat down with them. A painting on the wall caught her eye, “Did your mom do that?” She asked.

            “You bet-chya,” Liza said.

            Erin migrated over to it and looked closely, “It’s beautiful,”

            “I told you that you two would have something to talk about,” Ella said.

            They heard the front door open.

            “Hey girls,” Ella’s dad came in from the front hallway, “Erin, its nice to have you. Make yourself at home. Don’t let my daughters bother you too much,” He said shaking her hand.

            “Happy to be here! I think I can hold my own with them,” Erin said enthusiastically.

            “I’m going to go check on dinner, I’m starving!” He said before making his way out of the room.

            “Is it weird to be having dinner at your coach’s house?” Liza asked.

            “I mean kind of,” Erin shrugged.

            “Alright girls! Come to the table, dinner’s ready!” Ella’s mom called.

            They sat down at the table, Erin in between Ella and Liza.

            “This looks delicious Mrs. Masar,” Erin observed all the grilled veggies, chicken and pasta salad.

            “Oh, please call me Shelley,” She smiled passing around the salad bowl. All of the food made its way around the table. Liza was going on about how awful her geography class was.

            “That’s what you get for taking science classes,” Ella snickers.

            “What are you studying?” Erin asked.

            They launched into a discussion of classes and Liza was more than happy to talk about herself for a bit. Ella liked how Erin was hanging onto every world she said.

            “Oh, honey, how’s that boy toy of yours doing?” Shelley asked Liza.

            “Mom, we are officially dating now, no more boy toy status,” She corrected.

            “When are we going to meet him?” Ella prodded.

            “Soon. Once he’s ready. More importantly once I’m ready. I don’t want to scare him away by introducing him to you fools,”

            “How about you Erin? Any guys around here strike your fancy yet?” Ella’s dad asked.

            Erin chocked on her water as she set her glass down, “Um, no,”

            “Not even any of the guys at the gym?”

            “Ahh,” Erin paused, glancing at Ella for help, “I haven’t really hung out with any of them outside of the gym, no,” Erin smiled.

            “Have you met Santiago? I know he’s single. He’s a really great guy,”

            “I don’t think any of the guys at the gym are really my type,” Erin said with slight smirk. Liza let out a slight chuckle, which got her a kick to her shin from Ella.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Honey, dear, I think she’s trying to say she’s a lesbian,” Shelley cut in.

            “MOM!” Ella dropped her fork.

            “What? Is that not what you were trying to say?” Shelley looked to Erin for help.

            Erin discretely took Ella’s hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

            “Well, you hit the nail on the head,” Erin nodded.

            Mr. Masar kind of shifted in his seat, “Ah, I guess that makes sense,”            

            “Sorry to call you out, but I couldn’t watch my husband making a fool out of himself any longer,”

            “It alright,” Erin smiled to reassure Ella’s mom.

            Liza quickly changed the topic. Erin and Shelley soon began to talk about art things and the other three were all but forgotten by the two artists.

            When dinner was over Erin insisted on helping clean up despite Shelley’s protests. After a little bit Shelley shooed her out of the kitchen muttering something about her being the guest and she had already let her do more than she should have.

            “Come on,” Ella motioned for her to follow her down a hallway. Ella opened the first door on the left.

            “This is my bedroom,” Ella said as they stepped inside the small room. It was just big enough to accommodate a bed, desk, a bookshelf and dresser. It was tidy, save the closet door, which was haphazardly only half-closed. Erin looked around. It was decorated in a soft pallet of whites and creams, she expected nothing less from the forward.

            Ella wasn’t exactly sure why she was nervous, but she was. She had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with how intimate this felt. She had never been very good at letting people in.

            Erin walked over to the bookshelf, paying close attention to the shelf with all of the trophies on it. She looked at each trophy and placard, each ribbon and photo.

            “Wow, record for most goals scored in school history?” Erin looked up to see her girlfriend blushing hard and looking slightly embarrassed.

            “My school wasn’t very good at soccer before my class came through, so the bar wasn’t exactly high,” Ella tried to play it down.

            “I don’t care what school you go to, but 92 career goals in high school is pretty damn impressive,”

            “The other teams in the area were pretty weak,” Ella shrugged.

            Erin walked over and snaked her arms around Ella’s waist, “Why do you do that?”

            “Do what?”

            “Play down your accomplishments like they are nothing?” Erin raised an eyebrow at her.

            “There is so much more I want to do. I don’t want to be remembered for scoring 40 goals in a high school season, or 92 in a career. I want to win a national championship, I want to get caps with the National Team, I want to go pro. And dwelling on those numbers, they wont get me there.”

            Erin kissed her, “I like that about you. Your drive to succeed,”

            “Thank you,” Ella wasn’t really sure what to say.

            “But I still think those numbers are pretty impressive. And as your girlfriend I’m going to shower you in praise. You can’t stop me,” Erin challenged.

            Ella kissed her, originally trying to just shut her up, but quickly that changed to needing her lips against hers.

            “You are dangerous,” Erin said as she pulled away.

            “What do you mean?” Ella asked.

            “You make me forget my better judgment,” Erin said, “and that’s dangerous,”

 

When it was time for Erin to head home Ella walked her outside to her jeep.

            “So….” Erin prompted.

            “I think tonight went well,” Ella smiled, “They liked you.”

            “Your mom is a hoot. I almost chocked and died when she just deadpan told your dad I’m a lesbian,”

            Ella groaned, “I can’t believe she did that, I am so sorry,”

            Erin laughed, “No, its fine. I thought it was pretty funny. Its not like it’s a secret or anything,”            

            “That’s true. I think my dad felt bad he had made such a big deal about dating one of the guys at the gym,”

            “I like your dad. It was nice to get to know him outside of boxing. He’s kind of a hard ass at work, but a teddy bear at home,”

            “Ain’t that the truth,” Ella laughed.

            “When can I see you next?” Erin leaned against her car.

            “I could maybe spend the night tomorrow,”

            “Oh yes, I’d like that,” Erin smiled.

            “It’s a date,” Ella smiled, “Drive safe. Let me know when you get home?”

            “Always,” Erin said before giving her a light kiss on the lips goodbye.

 

 

            Shelley waited until she heard the front door close to go to the front window and peak through the blinds. She watched as the two walked to Erin’s car and chatted. She smiled to herself when she saw Erin lean in and kiss Ella before getting in her car.

            “I knew it,” She said to herself triumphantly as she scampered away from the door as Ella walked back up the front steps.

 

 

            Ella went back inside and headed into the kitchen to finish loading the dishwasher. She found her mom already started on the task and they fell into an easy silence as they prewashed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher.

            Ella’s mom wiped her hands on a dish towel, “So, how long have you two been dating?”

            Ella could feel the blood literally drain from her face and her heart began pounding hard.

            “What?”

            “Ella, don’t play dumb with me,” her mom smiled, “I don’t care that she’s a girl, as long as she makes you happy,”

            “But… how did you…” Ella was still in shock.

            “Honey, a mother knows these things. It was pretty obvious,”

            Ella sighed, “A couple of weeks,”

            “She seems really great,” Shelley took Ella’s hand, “I understand if you want to wait to tell your dad. Lord knows he’s too oblivious to have any clue yet. But I want you to know I support you,”

            Liza walked into the room, “So the cats out of the bag?”

            “Yeah,” Ella grumbled.

            “Wait, you told her first?”

            “It’s a twin thing, sorry,” Liza laughed.

            Their mom huffed, “I hate when I’m the last to know,”

            “Well, actually you are the second to know… so you weren’t really the last…” Ella pointed out.

            “Fine,” Shelley conceded, “I hate when I’m not the first to know,”

            The three laughed, “Well you’re right about something,” Liza chuckled.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Fight of their relationship

Ella snuggled in closer to Erin in the middle of the bed that was beginning to feel less like Erin’s and more like theirs, “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

            “Yes I am. Its been too long since I’ve been in a ring. Its going to be weird not having the same rules as semipro, no head gear and the goal is to get a knockout. But I’m not too worried. I’ve seen Suarez before.”

            Ella was intrigued, “You have?”

            “Yeah, I went against her in the 2012 Olympics,” Erin tried to say casually.

            Ella turned around to face Erin, “You went to the Olympics?!?”

            “Yeah, I got bronze,”

            “Why haven’t you ever told me?!?!” Ella was both shocked and a bit hurt that she had never told her.

            “It never came up in conversation,” Erin shrugged as she held Ella tight to her.

            “I can’t believe you never told me!”

            “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Id show you the medal but I left it with my parents back in Canada to keep it safe,”

            “If I had known I was dating an Olympian I would have bragged about it much sooner,” Ella pouted.

           

 

 

 

            Ella was nervous for many reasons. But the main reason was that tonight was the night; Erin’s first fight since they started dating. She wasn’t sure who was more worked up, herself or Erin. Ella was already feeling sick to her stomach. She had brought Carli along for moral support and was hoping that Erin wouldn’t mind meeting her best friend for the first time after a fight.

            Ella had a decent idea of what to expect, but she still didn’t feel ready. It was going to be hard to see the girl that she cared so much about get hit. The only consolation Ella had was that Erin knew what she was doing.

            Carli looked at her friend. Boxing wasn’t her thing, but she came along to help Ella out, she was so clearly a nervous wreck when she asked Carli that Carli didn’t even hesitate to say yes. Carli reached over and squeezed Ella’s hand.

            The two watched the first fight, but not too closely. The whole time the tension built as they neared the second fight of the evening: McLeod vs Suarez. Ella had heard about Suarez in the past. Both women had been successful semipro boxers and both had just recently moved up the ranks to the pro world. Ella knew Erin had beaten her in the Olympics, yet Ella still couldn’t bite back the nerves in her stomach.

            “Are you going to be ok?” Carli asked Ella during the intermission.

            “Honestly, I don’t think so. The idea of seeing Erin even take a punch is making me sick. Like what if she looses? I’m not even sure how she takes a lose yet. What if she wins? What if she gets seriously hurt?”

            Carli put a hand on her shoulder, “you are getting way a head of yourself. She hasn’t even entered the ring yet. Just take it one part at a time,”

            The lights dimmed in the small arena and the song Ella had helped Erin pick begin to play. She looked around and located the spot were Erin and her coaches begun entering the area from.

            Ella’s jaw dropped. She had seen Erin in barely any cloths before, but the sports bra and shorts mixed with her intensely focused game face had Ella’s jaw on the floor.

            “Easy there tiger,” Carli laughed and nudged Ella.

            Erin approached the ring and took the last bit of advice from Antonio before she got into the ring.

            The music changed and Suarez began down the opposite side of the area.

            Before Ella knew it both women touched gloves and the fight began.

            Ella watched on the edge of her seat as both the women circled around each other. Erin was the first to take a swing and she found her glove connecting with her opponent’s ribs.

            The two women were a pretty even match. The fight quickly turned into a chess game.

            The ref called the end of the first round. Neither women had any substantial hits landed, but Erin did have a cut above her left eye. One of the staff in Erin’s corner patched it up and wiped the blood off of her face. They re-applied Vaseline to her face to help the glove slide off without cutting her when she got punched.

            Ella could see Antonio talking to her quickly and intensely. Erin nodded as she sipped water. The bell rang signifying it was time to start the second round.

            Ella found herself holding Carli’s hand as the second round started. She was nervous. The two fighters touched gloves and began feeling each other out. Each women was fighting conservatively, taking one searching punch at a time, trying to find the others weakness. Ella knew that if Erin wanted to win she was going to need to take a risk.

            Erin’s mind was going a thousand miles a minute. She was nervous. She dodged a punch from Suarez and took a step back. _Breath. Counter._ She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and her brain slowed down.

            Suarez threw another punch. Erin dodged it and fired a counter punch right back that connected with the other fighters jaw. The woman took a step back and Erin smiled to herself. That was more like what she was used too.

            Erin took the opportunity to close the gap between them and landed a right-handed jab then followed it up with a swift cross punch to the side of the head. Her opponent tried to fire a shot back, but she sidestepped it.

            The bell rung and the round was over. Erin sighed, she had waited too long into the round to get her attack started and how she had to rebuild in the next.

            “Hey kid, nice combo out there,” Antonio smiled at her.

            “A little late in the round but I’ll take it,” Coach Masar said to her.

            “What do you think I should do this round?”

            Antonio and Masar looked at each other, “We think you should just go for it. Wait for her to give you a counter, then just let Hell reign down on her. I know you can do it, and I think she’s slightly dazed from that last hit,” He said motioning to the other fighter’s team, which was cracking smelling salts.

            “Let her have it?” Erin said as she gulped some water.

            “Let her have it,” Antonio nodded.

            The bell rang and Erin stood, taking a deep breath, clearing her mind. She shook out her arms and smiled as she took her stance and touched gloves with her opponent. Right out of the gate Suarez was keeping a closer distance to Erin. She swung first and connected with Erin’s ribs, causing Erin to take a sharp intake of breath involuntarily. She then connected with Erin’s temple causing Erin to take a step back.

            Erin shook it off and stepped back in. She waited for the next punch. It was a jab and she bobbed out of the way and in the processes landed several hits on Suarez’s ribs and then closed the gap even more and exploded up into an uppercut.

            The other fighter stumbled back and Erin moved with her, landing a jab to the face and then swung hard for the women temple, connecting with more force than she thought she had. Suarez crumpled to the ground and the ref stepped in. He took a second to determine of she could continue, and then signaled to the judges that it was a knock out.

            Erin was flooded with relief and her two coaches jumped up and down in excitement. They announced it to the crowd and Erin beamed up to the stands, finding her girlfriend and smiling.

            While Ella was ecstatic for her girlfriend’s win, she was uneasy, she hated seeing a knock out, but more than anything she was relieved that it was over.

            “Wow, that was intense. She’s kind of scary,” Carli said as they clapped along with everyone else in the crowd.

            “She’s not scary outside of the ring I promise,” Ella said absently, she was too busy taking in her girlfriend’s already bruising ribs, her swollen face and the cut that was still dripping blood.

            Carli looked closely at her friend and saw the scared look on her face, “Hey, are you ok?”           

            “How am I going to do this, Car?” Ella asked, “That was an easy fight. Look at how battered she is. What am I going to do when it’s worse? What am I going to do if she hurts herself like my brother did? I don’t know if I can do this,” she said panicked.

            Carli put both of her hands on Ella’s shoulders, “Whoa, calm down. You can do this. You don’t have to make any decisions just yet. But I think tonight she’s going to need you, and tomorrow too. Get through this week. I know this is hard for you, but it’s not easy for her either,”

            “I just don’t know what to do,” Ella said.

            “Well, lets head down to the locker room and see her, I have my best friends girlfriend to meet!”

            Carli hooked arms with Ella and they fought against the crowd to make their way to a part of the arena that their VIP Special Access passes only let them go.

            Ella could feel the nerves build as they approached the locker rooms. They saw Erin and her coaches doing press for a couple of the small media outlets that followed women’s boxing. Ella smiled at the sight of Erin smiling and joking, she was in good spirits.

            Erin stepped away and hugged Ella, “Hey,” she kept the greeting friendly because Ella’s dad was following right behind her, “You must be Carli,” Erin smiled and shook her hand.

            “And you are the famed Erin McLeod,” Carli said, “Its nice to finally meet you. Good job out there, how do you feel?”

            “I’m still on an adrenaline high, so for now I’m feeling good. But I’ll get back to you in a couple hours,” Erin laughed.

            Ella motioned to the band-aid above her eyebrow, “How’s the cut?”

            “I need stitches,” Erin sighed, “I’m going to get cleaned up and then we are headed to the doctors. Get checked out, make sure these are just bruised ribs,” Erin said motioning to the quickly darkening bruise covering her ribs on her left side.

            “Oh my God,” Ella said looking at them close up.

            “Come on McLeod, you need a shower and a doctor’s visit,” Ella’s dad said walking up, “Hey Ella, how did you and Carli like the fight?”

            “Wow is all I can say,” Carli stepped in to get Ella off the hook.

            “She’s pretty feisty, eh?” He said patting Erin on the back before heading over to where Antonio was talking to a group of people.

            “So what’s the plan for tonight?” Ella asked, “Are you going to be up for company?”            

            “Yeah, for sure. I’m going to welcome it really. Granted I don’t know how fun I will be. I’m just excited to get to eat what ever I want,” Erin laughed, “While I’m at the doctors why don’t you and Carli go get your comfy cloths on, and pick up some takeout and a bottle of wine. We can hang out for a bit before I totally burn out,”

            “Sounds good,” Ella stole a glance around her and noticed they were all but alone. She gave Erin a quick kiss and then bid her farewell.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

            Carli and Ella headed out to the car, “You couldn’t leave that behind if you tried,” Carli snickered at her friend.

            “What do you mean?”

            “You are so and totally in love with her,” Carli laughed, “Have you guys said it yet?”

            Ella blushed, “No,”

            “Well, it’s _obvious_ ,” Carli said taking her seat in the passenger seat, “And you two are adorable,”

            They drove the 30 minutes back to Ella’s house to grab some cloths. Ella’s mom popped out of the living room as soon as she heard the door open, “How did it go?!”

            “She won on a knock out in the third round,” Ella said, “She’s got a nasty cut on her eye and she’s got some bruised ribs though,”

            Her mom nodded, “All and all not bad,” she said.

            “We are just getting changed and going to pick up some food while she’s getting looked over. We are going to hangout with her for a bit tonight,”

            “So I take it you are spending the night?” Her mom said.

            Carli laughed, “As if you could get this worry wart away from her girlfriend in this state.”

            “Fair enough!” Ella’s mom laughed, “Ok, well I put together a bit of a care basket for her,” they followed Ella’s mom into the kitchen and she motioned to the basket sitting on the kitchen table. Ella looked through the contents. Advil, Epsom salts and lavender oil for baths, massage lotion, Neosporin, a heating pad and a bottle of Bacardi. Ella picked up the Bacardi and looked at her mom.

            Shelly shrugged, “I remember what it was like to date a boxer while they were still fighting, you are going to need that,”

            Ella shook her head and put it back. She hugged her mom, “Thank you, She will think it’s the sweetest thing ever,”

            “Tell her that she is welcome here at all in the upcoming week, or anytime really. If there is a family that knows how to recoup a boxer after a fight it’s the Masars!”

            “I think she will love to here that,” Ella smiled at her mom.

            She collected some cloths and the basket and left. Heading to Carli’s next. Carli changed into sweats and followed Ella in her own car to Erin’s. Ella let them in with the spare key Erin had entrusted her with.

            “Hey Max! Your momma fought so hard today, yes she did!” Ella said as she received kisses from the small dog. Carli stepped through the door and his demeanor changed. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure.

            “Ah, now I know what Erin means by he’s not the biggest fan of strangers,” Ella nodded. They went back down stairs and let Max do his business.

            When Ella got a text from Erin that she was 30 minutes out they headed to the store and picked up a bottle of red wine and then picked up some Indian take out.

            They arrived back just minutes before Erin came in through the door. Ella rushed to her side and took the bag from her shoulder. She gave her a kiss on her swollen lips before talking in the damage.

            Erin was now wearing a sweatshirt so she couldn’t see the bruises, but she could see the fresh stitches and the swelling around her eye. She also could see that a cut inside of her mouth was still bleeding slightly, judging from the little bit of blood on her teeth.

            “What’s the damage?” Ella asked as they walked into the kitchen.            

            “Bruised ribs, black eye, stitches, cut my gum, otherwise I’m good,” Erin smiled. She held up the small paper bag in her hand, “Pain meds for tomorrow,”

            “No mixing those with the wine,” Ella warned.

            “That’s why I said tomorrow,” Erin kissed her cheek, “The food smells good. I hope I didn’t keep you too waiting too long,”

            “Not at all. Glad to know you are ok,” Carli added.

            They sat down to eat and Erin cracked open the bottle of wine. She tried to hide how the alcohol burned the cut inside of her mouth and she closed her eyes and savored the first bite of Indian she took.

            “Oh my god, I’ve missed real food,” Erin said.

            “Training must be tough,” Carli added.

            “Its hard to eat perfectly and train and prepare for months on end to only end up getting your face beaten in,” Erin confirmed, “But for some reason I love it,”

            “I think its called insanity,” Ella laughed.

            The three chatted and ate. Carli and Erin really seemed to get along and Ella loved seeing her friend mesh so well with the women she cared so much about.

            Carli left pretty early. It was obvious that Erin was hurting, no matter how hard she tried to hide it and Carli didn’t want to be a nuisance. They made plans to all get together later in the week.

            Once alone Erin wrapped her arms around Ella, “Hey,”

            Ella looked up at her, “Hey, yourself,”

            “Thank you for being there for me tonight. I know it’s hard for you, but it really meant a lot to me,”

            Ella answered by kissing her tenderly. She changed the gears of the subject, “My mom made you a care package. She also said you are welcome at our house anytime. She wants to take care of you I think,”

            Erin looked through the care package, “Why the booze?”

            “Apparently that’s for me,” they both laughed.

            “Well, I think I could use a bath,” Erin said grabbing the salts.

            “Want some company?” Ella asked.

            “Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Erin kissed her. Ella watched as Erin slowly made her way to the bathroom. Ella hurried to walk beside her. She made Erin sit down on the toilet as she drew the bath. She made it nice and hot and added the salts and a bit of lavender oil, mixing it well.

            Erin moved to start taking her clothes off and Ella stood over her, kissing her gently. She gently guided Erin’s shirt over her head and helped her get her sports bra off too. She then helped Erin stand and removed her sweatpants and her recovery tights. Ella quickly disrobed herself and then lowered herself into the back. She held her hand out to help Erin into the bath as well.

            Ella was admittedly nervous. They had never been truly naked in front of each other before. She was feeling very self-conscious as she wrapped the brunette in her arms.

            Erin closed her eyes and breathed in the lavender. She was a little blown away. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had shown her so much care and attentiveness. She settled in-between Ella’s legs and leaned back into the younger women, resting her head in the crook of her neck.

            Ella grabbed Erin’s hands and they sat in silence, both soaking in the salts and each other. Ella gently kissed the top of Erin’s head and Erin hummed in approval.

            “You are beautiful,” Ella said taking in the body of the women in her arms. The bruises were starting to show up everywhere on her body, but even so all Ella could see was the beauty. She kissed Erin’s neck.

            “You are pretty drop dead gorgeous yourself,” Erin smiled, “I never imagined this was how we would see each other naked for the first time,”

            “Have you been imagining it, Ms. McLeod?” Ella said teasingly.

            “Only everyday since we first kissed,” Erin said in a husky voice.

            “Don’t start something you can’t finish tonight,” Ella said softly.

            In response Erin cuddled back in to Ella, and let herself sink a bit deeper into the bath. When she had been looking for an apartment one of her only criteria was a big bathtub for soaks just like this, so there was plenty of room.

            “Thank you,” Erin said lazily as Ella supported her head so that she could soak her shoulders.

            “Well I don’t want you to drown on my watch,” Ella said.

            Erin chuckled, “I mean yes, thank you for that. But what I really meant was thank you for taking care of me tonight,” She opened her eyes and looked up at the women above her. Ella bent down and kissed Erin gently.

            “Ok, Spiderman,” Erin laughed.

            “I guess I always thought I was Mary-Jane” Ella screwed her face up in confusion.

            “Well right now I’m clearly the damsel in distress,” Erin said motioning to her body.

            Ella let her hands gently drag up and down Erin’s skin, feeling the muscles just below. She rubbed Erin’s shoulders gently.

            As the water began to lose its heat Ella helped Erin out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel as she drained the tub. She started the shower and beckoned Erin back in with her.

            “Again, not how I imagined showering with you for the first time,” Erin admitted as Ella gently washed Erin’s body with her body wash and a washcloth.

            Ella stepped out of the way to let Erin rinse off, carful to make sure the spray from the shower didn’t get too close to her fresh stitches.

            Erin gently took the washcloth from Ella’s hand and much to Ella’s surprise she returned the favor. Ella blushed, this was one of the most intimate things that they had done together, and it felt new and, well, kind of scary.

            They rinsed and toweled off. Ella slipped on sweatpants and a t-shirt. When Erin tried to put on clothes Ella shook her head. She pointed at the bed and Erin laid down on her stomach. Ella covered Erin with a dry towel so she wouldn’t get too cold and then got the lotion. She gently began rubbing the lotion in Erin’s skin as she straddled her back, paying special mind to her sensitive spots.

            She continued to rub the knots out of Erin’s back.

            “Alright, flip over, we cant have you unevenly moisturized,” Ella laughed. Erin smiled at Ella while she let her rub lotion into the skin on her arms, chest, stomach and legs.

            Eventually Ella let Erin get up and put on some clothes. Erin sat on the edge of the bed as Ella applied the antibacterial ointment the doctor gave her to her stitches.

            “Is there anything else you need?” Ella said softly.

            “I cant think of a single thing. You are amazing,” Erin said.

            “Ok, get ready for bed. I’ll take Max out one last time and I’ll be right back,” Ella kissed her gently.

            Ella walked Max down the stairs and looked up at the light through the apartment window. She saw Erin through the window hobbling around the living room. Ella looked back down at Max and thought about it.

_I think love her._

 

 

            Ella woke up to the weight of Erin lying across her body. Ella smiled as the taller women drooled on Ella’s stomach.

            _Cute._

_Wait do I think her drooling on me is cute?_

_Ella you got it bad._

            Ella shook her head. She chuckled as Erin snored. She took this time to look closely at Erin’s black eye. Her stitches were covered neatly with the bandage Ella had applied last night. The area was pretty swollen though. Erin had a dark circle surrounding the eye and her face had an all around puffiness.

            Ella dreaded seeing Erin’s ribs. She gently lifted the blanket and lifted Erin’s shirt to reveal a dark black and blue spot that was blotchy but covered most of her ribs.

            “Oh Erin,” Ella replaced the covers and then began running her hands up and down the fighters back gently.            

            When Erin finally stirred she smiled, then grimaced.

            “Ohhh. I regret waking up,” Erin said as she opened her eyes.

            “How are you feeling?” Ella asked.

            “Did I drool on you? Wow we have reached a new level,” Erin said appraising the pool of drool on Ella’s shirt.

            “How are you feeling?” Ella repeated.

            Erin stretched, testing out what hurt and what didn’t, “Well, if I could refrain from breathing, I think I would feel golden.” She said. She grunted as she righted herself and leaned back against the pillows of her bed.

            Ella kissed her cheek; “I can go make you breakfast so that you can take those pain meds on a full stomach,”

            “What’s on the menu?” Erin asked.

            “Whatever you want…but also whatever you happen to have in the house,” Ella chuckled.

            “I should have some stuff for pancakes and there’s some sausage and eggs,” Erin thought, “And I think there should be bread for toast,”

           

 

 

            Ella could feel the bar slipping from her grip. She locked out the deadlift then dropped the weight.

            She turned around when she heard a slow clap begin from behind her.

            “Nicely done, I see you haven’t been slacking while I’ve been away from the gym,” Erin smiled.

            It had been a week since the fight and Erin was finally beginning to feel like her old self. The bruises were yellow and her stitches were healing nicely. She still had the remnants of a black eye, but otherwise looked no worse for ware.

            “Well one of us needed to be doing work,” Ella joked, “What are you doing here?”

            “Just going to get a jog in and then use the fancy new ice bath your dad installed. Plus I wanted to see my girl,” Erin smirked.

            “I was the first one in the ice bath, its amazing,” Ella confirmed.

            “Perks of being the owners daughter?” Erin laughed.

            “Oh for sure!” Ella re-chalked her hand, “What are you’re plans for tonight?”

            “I was actually going to ask you the same thing. It’s a Saturday. We are young… I’m not in training so I can do what ever I want. I was thinking… maybe I could take you out on a real, proper date?”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah. Like dress up, nice restaurant, maybe a little wine and dine. A surprised at the end of the night,” Erin smirked.

            “I like the sound of that,” Ella nodded.

            “On one condition,” Erin said. She pointed to the bar Ella had dropped, “That you bang out the same reps you just did, but finish it out. No dropping the weight,”

            Ella rolled her eyes. This might rank as one of the weirdest relationships she had ever been in, but she loved it. She got down into her deadlift setup and pulled the weight, grinding out the last few reps. She fought to keep her grip tight and then set the weight down at the very end.

            “Looks like you just won yourself a date,” Erin smiled. She wanted to kiss her so bad, but knew Ella’s dad was lurking somewhere. As much as it killed her, she respected Ella’s wishes.

            “I’m almost done with this workout, so I might just join you in that ice bath,” Ella winked.

            Ella powered through the rest of her lifts and got some touches on the ball before heading to the ice bath where Erin was already in the stainless steal tub in the corner of the gym.

            “How’s the water?” Ella said as she walked up, taking her shoes and socks off.

            “Reminds me of the last time I went to Jamaica,” Erin closed her eyes and pretended to bask in the sun.

            Ella slowly lowered herself into the cold water and stood next to Erin, “Ah yeah, just like the Golf of Mexico in the summer,” She shivered.

            “So what time should I pick you up tonight?” Erin asked.

            “Well, am I staying the night?” Ella asked.

            “That’s totally up to you,” Erin gave her a sly smile.

            Ella felt unexpected nerves in her stomach, “Well, It will take me a bit to get ready. Maybe 7?”

            “That sounds perfect,” Erin squeezed her hand behind the rim of the tub where no one could see.

            Later when Ella was getting ready to leave Ella felt the nerves grow. She had dated long enough to know what the wine and dine date meant, and she was growing more nervous by the minute.

 

 

            Ella walked into the store and made a b-line for the department she knew she could find her friend. She spotted Carli by the treadmills, lanyard around her neck displaying her name and her “passion”.

            “Hey Ella, what are you doing here?” Carli greeted her.

            “Do you have a minute to talk?” Ella asked.

            “Ah, yeah. Just make it look like I’m selling you something,” Carli laughed.

            “So, ah, tonight…” Ella paused, “Erin is talking me out on like a real life date. Like fancy dress, nice restaurant, the whole works,”

            Carli’s face deadpanned, “If you need help getting ready, I get off at 3, you couldn’t have waited until then?”

            “No no no. I know what I’m going to wear. I’m just kind of freaking out. We’ve been dating for a bit now and this is the first like fancy, romantic date we’ve gone on and I think I know what tonight is supposed to be…”

            Carli’s eyes went wide and she pulled her into a more secluded isle, “Oh! So you guys haven’t…”

            “No, we haven’t,” Ella confirmed, “I’m kind of freaking out,”

            “I ah, I can understand why,” Carli nodded. This was out of her depth.

            “What do I do? I don’t know what I’m doing. I mean Dan and I had sex but this is different,”

            “I mean yeah,” Carli agreed.

            “You aren’t really helping,” Ella huffed.

            “Well, I’m sorry I’m not much help, but I also have never had sex with a women before,” She paused and thought for a second, “I mean it cant be that hard. Just don’t over think it. Go with the flow. If you are still nervous, I guess you could… Google it?” Carli offered tentatively.

            “That sounds awful,” Ella laughed.

            “Yeah, it kind of does. I guess just do what you are comfortable with. Surely she wont be expecting too much. But if you aren’t ready, don’t do it,” Carli paused, “that’s all I got. This feels like high school all over again,”

            “That I can agree with,” Ella nodded.            

            “Just try and stay in the moment, don’t psych yourself out,” Carli said, “You will be fine.”

            “Thank you,” Ella said.

            “Now, go get ready. Lord knows it will take awhile,” Carli winked.

            “Thanks,” Ella laughed as she walked away. She left and headed for home.            

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

            Ella looked at herself in the full-length mirror for the 3rd time to make sure all of the details were in place. She had on a black dress and heels. She hoped it wasn’t too much for where ever they were going. She put in her earrings and a couple of final touches on her make up. Her phone dinged that Erin was outside waiting for her so she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house. She quickly hopped into the passenger seat of the jeep and smiled at Erin.

            Erin gave her a quick kiss on the lips before putting the car in drive and heading towards down town.

            “How was your day, beautiful?” Erin asked taking Ella’s into her free hand.

            “Pretty uneventful. I went and visited Carli at work for a bit and got some reading done. How was yours?”

            Erin chuckled, “I’m really enjoying all my extra free time. I took Max for a walk and then we took a nap, it was glorious,”

            Ella smiled, “Sounds like it,”

            “Oh, and I made us a reservation at Escobar’s,” Erin smiled.

            “Really? I’ve never been there but I’ve heard that the food is to die for!” Ella said excitedly.

            They pulled into a parking spot outside of the restaurant and Erin ran around the car to open the door for Ella. This was Erin’s first real chance to take in the women before her. Time and time again Ella took her breath away, and tonight was no difference.

            “You look amazing,” Erin said barely over a whisper before leaning in to kiss Ella.

            Ella pulled away, but holding Erin close by the lapel of her sport coat, “You don’t look half bad yourself, stud,”

            Erin cracked a smile, “Stud?”

            “It sounded good in my head,” Ella blushed.

            Erin kissed her, “You are too much sometimes,” She took Ella’s hand and walked her into the restaurant.

 

            They shared a piece of cheesecake that capped off a perfect meal. Erin took a bite, “This might just be the best cheesecake I’ve ever had,”

            “This meal might just be one of the best meals I’ve ever had as a whole.” Ella agreed.

            “So,” Erin started as she sat back into her chair, “I’ve got a surprise waiting for you back at my apartment,”

            Ella could feel her heart jump up into her throat with nerves, “A surprise?”

            Erin smiled softly, “Yes, a gift really. I think you will love it!”

            She was still nervous. Erin paid the check, insisting it was her treat, and they headed to Erin’s apartment. Erin grabbed Ella’s overnight bag from the back of the jeep and led her up stairs.

            Max greeted them at the door and Ella bent down to his level to accept kisses while Erin went and opened a bottle of wine.            

            Ella stood and accepted the glass, taking a sip.

            “Ok, are you ready for your surprise?” Erin asked.

            “Am I ready?” Ella asked, “I was born ready!”

            “Ok, I just have to go grab it,” Erin said as she disappeared into the bedroom, “I really hope you like it!” She called from the other room.

            “I’m sure I’ll love it,” Ella reassured her.

            Erin came back in with a large, rectangular canvas in her arms, the back facing towards Ella.

            “I’ve had a lot of free time,” Erin remarked as she moved the canvas to the table, making sure not to reveal the surprise too soon. She set the painting down and looked at Ella, “Ready?”

            “Yes!” Ella said excitedly.

            Erin flipped the painting around to show a painting of the city. It was an aerial view. Ella took a step closer. She noticed a couple of familiar landmarks and that’s when she noticed her dad’s gym. It was highlighted in gold, which stood out in the grayscale and red painting.

            “The gym,” Ella said pointing to the spot. It sounded stupid when it came out of her mouth, but it was all she could think to say.

            “Yes, the gym,” Erin smiled. She rested the painting against the wall. She took the wine glass from Ella’s hand and set it on the table before wrapping Ella in her arms, “Because of that gym I’ve found myself falling in love with more than just boxing and this city,” Erin hinted.

            “It’s beautiful. I can’t believe you panted that,” Ella said.

            “I painted it for you. I wanted you to have a piece of mine,” Erin smiled, “you know, before I become a famous painter,”

            “Thank you,” Ella gave her a kiss, then rested her head on her chest. _I found myself falling in love with more than just boxing and this city_ kept floating through her head. She looked up at Erin, “I think I’ve found myself falling in love there too,”

            Erin smiled and kissed her gently. Neither had really said, “I love you”, but they were that much closer. Erin knew that that was how she felt about Ella; she could look back now and know that that’s what she felt that first time she saw Ella, but she didn’t want to push Ella into anything.

            Ella looked back over at the painting and thought to herself about how in all the time she had spent dating her ex, he never made any sort of grand gestures, never took care of her, and he never held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

            Ella leaned up and kissed Erin again, pressing her body against Erin’s, wanting to be close. She slowly backed Erin against the wall, kissing Erin with a hunger that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Erin was surprised but she wasn’t going to question it. Ella began unbuttoning Erin’s shirt as she kissed down Erin’s neck, following the trail of newly exposed skin left behind by the shirt.

            Erin pulled Ella’s face back up to her own and reconnected their lips. Her shirt hung open loosely and Ella ran her hands across Erin’s skin. Erin couldn’t help but moan into Ella’s mouth when she inadvertently dragged her nails across Erin’s skin.

            Wordlessly Ella took Erin’s hand and led her in the direction of the bedroom. She pushed Erin back so that she was sitting on the bed. Erin watched in aw as Ella shrugged off her dress and stepped in between Erin’s legs. Ella gently pushed Erin’s shirt off of her shoulders and threw it to the side. She leaned down and kissed her again. Erin leaned back onto the bed and pulled Ella on top of her. After a minute she rolled them over so that Erin was now on top. She kissed down Ella’s neck and her shoulder. She was reveling in the fact that Ella finally seemed to be comfortable with this. She had waited so long to be able to show Ella just how she felt.

            She worked her way back up and Ella gently guided Erin’s hand to her breast. When things got more heated and Erin felt Ella gently tugging on her belt loops she pulled away slightly, “Are you sure?”

            “I’ve never been more sure in my life,” Ella said with a smirk.

 

            Erin held Ella tight in her arms, gently stroking her arm. She was afraid that if she dared let go that she would wake up and this would have been all a dream.

            She had known that Ella was beautiful, but she had never anticipated how beautiful it would be to get to kiss every inch of her skin or to hear her breath out her name against the back of her hand in an attempt to be quiet because the walls are so thin. She never could have predicted how beautiful Ella could make her feel with every tender kiss, every gentle touch.

            Ella found the warmth of having her body pressed tightly against Erin’s front extremely soothing. She didn’t really understand why she had been so nervous before. It was Erin, and everything with Erin felt easy and natural, no surprise that sex did too.

            Erin kissed the back of her shoulder gently and Ella hummed in response.

            “Why did we wait so long?” Ella mumbled.

            “I was waiting for you to be ready,” Erin said gently.

            Ella chuckled, “Oh right, well I was stupid for thinking I wasn’t ready,”

            Erin gently stroked her nails up and down Ella’s bare thigh in a soothing pattern, “when you’re ready you know. And clearly tonight you were ready,”

            “You are really special Erin,” Ella said seriously.

            “What do you mean?” Erin asked.

            “You are so easy to be around. You make it so I can more easily be myself. You make me feel safe and wanted in ways no one ever has for me before,”

            Erin gave her a slight squeeze; “You reminded me that there is more to life than boxing, and that I can balance both. When my last girlfriend and I broke up I had decided to not date until I was done with boxing. Then I packed up all of my stuff and moved here in an attempt to make a new path outside of the shadow of her. You just had to come around and mess up my plans,”

            “I’ve never been more pleased with ruining someone’s plans,” Ella reached down and laced her fingers with Erin’s, bringing them to her lips and kissed each one.

            “I’ve never been more happy to have my plans ruined,” Erin said softly.

            Ella took her hand, fingers still laced with Erin’s, and pressed it too her chest, pulling Erin’s arm around her tight before drifting off to sleep.

 

            Ella woke up to the feeling of the sun on her face. She smiled when she realized she was still wrapped in Erin’s arms.

            “Good morning, beautiful,” Erin said softly.

            “Good morning, how long have you been up?” Ella asked.

            “Not long,” Erin kissed the top of Ella’s head. Ella turned around in Erin’s arms and gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

            “Did you sleep well?” Erin asked.

            “I always sleep well when I’m here with you,” Ella smiled.

            They cuddled in the early morning sun for a while before they reluctantly put on cloths and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

            Ella enjoyed nothing more than watching Erin go through her normal morning routine. They sat at the kitchen table and ate breakfast together. Ella couldn’t help but stare at the painting that still occupied one end of the table.

            “I think I need to tell my dad about us soon,” Ella said around a bite of eggs.

            Erin raised her eyebrows in surprise, “What makes you say that all the sudden?”

            “Because, and I do hope you agree, but I see this being long term. And its also a pain in the ass to hide from him,” Ella said.

            “I also see us being long term,” Erin set her fork down, “But I don’t want you to feel any pressure to come out. It should very much be on your own term,”

            Ella smiled, “I don’t feel any pressure. Other than the idea of him finding out on accident before we tell him scaring the living crap out of me,”

            Erin chuckled, “Yeah we should probably get on that then,”

            “But how do we tell him? Like should I do it, or should we both. Im not really sure what the popper etiquette is in this situation.”

            “I don’t think there is any one way to do it. It’s really whatever you are comfortable with. If you want me there, I’ll be there. I also understand if this is something you need to do by yourself. He’s your dad. You know him best,”

            “Ok, but from your end of it, he’s your coach, how would you handle it?” Ella asked. She wanted to make sure this didn’t mess anything up for Erin.           

            “Well, I think I would like to be there and do it with you. But it’s ultimately up to you. I can always get a new coach, but your relationship with your dad is very important,” Erin reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

            “I’ll give it some thought and make a decision later,” Ella said. What she didn’t say was that she needed to build up the never to do it first. While it was easy to recognize that it needed to happen, now that it seemed like a reality it was hard to imagine.

“Maybe talk to your mom about it a bit, she probably has some good insight,” Erin offered.

            Ella leaned in and gave Erin a kiss, “You always have the best ideas,” She laughed.

 

            The two had a lazy morning before Ella reluctantly got ready to go home.

            “I need to shower,” She groaned into Erin’s side.

            “I can help with that,” Erin nipped at her shoulder.

            “I was betting on it,” Ella said slyly.


	12. Chapter 12

            Ella milled around the house. It was raining outside and she was feeling a bit cooped up. She wanted nothing more than to hit a soccer field and forget about her thoughts for a bit, but the sheets of rain coming from a summer storm weren’t allowing her.

            “Got something on your mind, pumpkin?” Ella’s mom looked up from her book.

            “No,” Ella lied as she fiddled with the hangnail on her index finger.

            “Are you sure about that?” Ella’s mom deliberately set her bookmark between the pages and set her book aside.

            Ella plopped down next to her mom on the couch and fiddled some more before speaking, “Erin and I are getting pretty serious,”

            “Yeah? How serious?”

            “I think I love her,” Ella blushed hard and couldn’t help but smile when she thought about it.

            Ella’s mom leaned in and hugged her, “Aw honey, I’m so happy for you! Erin is really great and I’m happy that you are happy,”

            “Thanks mom,” Ella gave her a squeeze before letting go, “It means a lot to me that you support us,”

            “Ain’t no thang, chicken wing,” Ella’s mom laughed, “But that’s not what’s bothering you, is it?”

            “No, its not,” Ella admitted, “I think its time to tell dad, and I’m not really sure how or what to say,”

            “Well, he will always love you, baby. I think it will be hard for him at first, but he will be ok. As far as how to tell him,” her mom grabbed her hand, “you’ve got to do what feels right,”

            “Ok, but like, do I have Erin do it with me? He is one of her coaches after all,”           

            “I think just you and him is best. No distractions. I know she’s one of his boxers, but he will deal with that later,”

            “Thanks mom,” Ella smiled.

            “Anything for you, my dear,” she let go of Ella’s hand, “So, have you guys had sex yet?”

            Ella’s face turned a shade of red similar to that of a tomato, “Mom!”

            “So that’s a yes,” She laughed, “How was it? Good?”

            “I’m not talking about this!” Ella stood up.

            “So earth shattering? Got it. I just want to make sure my daughter is being taken care of!” Ella’s mom scoffed.

            “I’m more than taken care of,” she reassured her, “Geez mom,”

            Ella headed to her room as her mom laughed. She called up Erin once she was alone.

            “Hey babe, what’s up?” Erin answered.

            “I talked to my mom, she asked if we had had sex yet and wanted to make sure I was, quote, ‘taken care of’, I cant with her,”

            Ella could hear Erin laughing on the other end, “She didn’t,”

            “Oh, she did,”

            “Well, I hope you said yes,” Erin said playfully.

            “Oh, more than,” Ella laughed, “I’m just mortified,”

            “I mean, at least she’s cool with it,”

            “That’s true. I talked to her about my dad,”

            “And what did she say?” the tone of the conversation changed.

            “She thinks its best if I do it by myself. I think that’s what I want to do. Is that ok with you?” Ella asked.

            “Whatever you decide is more than ok. I support you fully in whatever decision you make,” Erin said.

            “Thanks babe,” Ella smiled, “I think I’m just going to go for it tonight when he gets home,”

            “Good luck! I’m so proud of you. I hope it all goes well. I’m here for you, if you need a place to go after, to celebrate or if you need a shoulder to lean on,”

            “Means the world,” Ella said.

            “You got this. Is there anything else inspirational I can say?”

            “I think you got all the bases covered,” Ella laughed.

           

 

            Ella tried to watch TV, but she was too much of a nervous wreck to be able to focus on much of anything as she waited for her dad to get home. She played a game on her phone, but even then she found herself getting lost in her thoughts.

            When her dad finally came home they sat down for dinner. She was unusually quiet during dinner.

            “Erin’s back to her normal schedule. She spared with one of the boys and kicked his butt,” her dad commented.

            “I bet he was thrilled about that,” She gave a halfhearted laugh.

            “Yeah, not really. But dang, she’s really one of the best boxers I’ve seen,” he said.           

            When dinner was over Ella helped her mom clean up dinner. They were putting the dishes in the dishwasher, when her mom stopped and got Ella’s attention.

            “Go,” Ella’s mom shooed her, “I know you are only helping me to avoid talking to your father, now go,” she gave Ella a look.

            Ella begrudgingly walked into the living room where her dad was watching TV. She sat down and watched the baseball game he was watching for a minute.

            “What’s on your mind, peanut?” He asked, noting the expression on her face. He turned the volume down a bit.

            “I’ve got something to tell you,” She turned, facing him, she tucked her legs under her.

            “What’s up?” he repeated.

            “I’m seeing someone, and its getting kind of serious, and I wanted to tell you,” Ella said looking down at her hands.

            “Well that’s great honey, what’s his name?” He looked excited.

            Ella cringed, “Well dad, that’s the thing,” She hesitated, “Its Erin,”

            He was quiet for a second, shock written on his face. Every second that it took him to respond ripped at Ella’s soul.

            “What?” was all he said.

            “I’m dating Erin, I didn’t want to tell you until I knew it was something that was real and that I wanted,” she reiterated.

            “You’re dating Erin? What about Dan?” he asked slowly.

            “Dad, Dan is a douche bag. Like he’s a good friend, but he’s an awful boyfriend. I figured he’s had his chance,”

            “But Erin?”

            “Yeah, Erin. She makes me happy,”           

            He still looked confused, “so are you gay?”

            Ella thought about it for a second, “I don’t think so. I just know I like Erin,”

            It was Ella’s dad’s turn to think, “Explains a lot I guess. How long have you two been dating?”

            “I don’t know maybe a month?”

            “And you didn’t tell me?” he sounded kind of hurt.

            “Like I said, I wanted to be sure,” Ella said.

            “Huh, well, I guess good for you two,” he said and went back to watching the game. Ella decided to let it be. They shared a goodnight and she headed to her room to tell Erin about how it went with mixed feelings.

           

            Ella knocked on Erin’s door. Erin let her in and gave her a kiss, “How are you?”

            It had been a couple days since Ella had told her dad, and so far his strategy was to just not talk about it. He wouldn’t bring up Erin and would avoid any part of the subject.

            “It’s been weird, its like you don’t even exist anymore,” Ella admitted as she took off her shoes and set her bag down, “When he asked where I was going he just acted like I didn’t respond when I said your place,”

            Erin wrapped Ella in her arms, “He will come around, he’s just processing,”

            “How’s he been at the gym?”

            “I haven’t seen him, I kind of feel like he’s avoiding me. Antonio hasn’t said anything though, so it cant be that bad,”

            Ella snuggled into Erin’s chest, “Well I guess that’s ok,”

            Erin pulled away a bit and reached into her pocket, “I got you a present,”

            “Oh did you?” Ella looked at Erin skeptically.

            “Close your eyes,”

            “Really?” Ella gave her a look.

            “Humor me, please,”

            Ella closed her eyes, sighing for dramatic effect.

            “Hold your hand out,”

            Ella held out her hand. Erin carefully placed the object in Ella’s hand to not let sound spoil the surprise.

            “Open them!” Erin shouted.

            “Keys?” Ella was confused, “Oh! Keys! To your apartment!”

            “Yeah, I thought it was about time, you basically live here,” Erin laughed.

            Ella squealed and wrapped her arms around Erin’s neck, kissing her, “Thanks babe,”

            “You can come over anytime you want. Even if I’m not here and you just want to hang out with Max, ok?’

            “Lets be real, Erin,” Ella gave her a mischievous grin, “I’ll be here more to see Max now than I will be to see you,”

            “I called it from the beginning, using me to get to my dog,” Erin shook her head and let go of Ella.

            “No! Come back,” Ella whined as she tried to force Erin’s arms around her. Erin remained still.

            “Ok, fine, I take it back.. I don’t love Max more than you,” Ella said.

            Erin smirked, “Love?”

            Ella blushed, “you know what I mean,”

            “Did Ella Masar just say she loves me?” Erin circled her arms around Ella’s waist.

            “Maybe,” She looked down at her feet, she was feeling shy.

            Erin used one hand to tip Ella’s face back up to her eye level, “Well, I love you more than Max too,”

            Ella felt her heart pounding in her chest. _Love_. _Erin McLeod loves me._ She kissed Erin.

            “I love you,” Ella said more definitely this time. She couldn’t help but smile at the words coming out of her mouth. She felt a surge inside of her, like she could take on the world.

            “I love you too,” Erin said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ella’s ear.

            Ella’s stomach growled loudly, causing them both to laugh.

            “Well, I guess you did come over for me to cook you dinner,” Erin laughed.           

            “Sorry, the stomach wants what it wants, when it wants it,” Ella shrugged.

            “The chicken is in the oven, I’ll make the salads now,”

            They ate dinner together and Ella couldn’t stop smiling to herself. _Love._ It kept rolling around inside of her head.

 

            Later that night when they were laying in bed, naked limbs intertwined, Ella had her arms wrapped around Erin.

            “Erin?” Ella said.

            “Yeah?”

            “I just wanted to let you know that I’ve never felt this loved, this cared for before. Thank you,”

            Erin rolled over to face Ella, “I could say the same about you. I love you,”

            “I love you too,” Ella liked the way those three little words felt on her tongue.


	13. Chapter 13

            Ella was sitting on the edge of her bed talking to Erin on the phone.

            “Are you sure you want to come over today? I’m not really sure what it’s going to be like. This is going to be a lot at once,”

            “I am 100% sure I want to be there tonight. I would hate to miss a chance to meet your family,” Erin said. As confident as Erin sounded, she was nervous. She wanted everything to go smoothly.

            “As long as you’re sure,” Ella said again.

            It was the annual 4th of July family cook out. Ella had taken the time to call her older brother and sister and let them know about her current dating situation. But she had felt telling her grandmother before hand was a bad idea. Carli was going to be there too to help soften the blow. She was thankful there was going to be some people there who were rallying behind her, but she was nervous about how everyone would react.

            “I am sure. I get to meet your nieces, how could I turn down an opportunity to meet the cutest kids around?” Erin said.

            Ella smiled. The thought of seeing her nieces brightened her outlook on the day, “I cant wait to see them, its been too long,”

            “I cant wait to meet them. Now go get ready, isn’t your family going to be there in like an hour?”

            Ella looked at the clock, “Oh shit, you’re right,”

           

            Ella greeted her sister at the door, “Ok, where is she? I need to see her,” Seredy said in reference to Erin.

            Ella chuckled, “Good to know you are excited to see me. She’s not here yet. She had training until noon and needed to get ready.

            Her sister pouted, “Lame.”

            “Auntie Ella!” two small voiced shouted as they came sprinting at Ella. Ella was toppled over by the two excited young girls.            

            “Hey girls! How are you?”

            “Sorry, I tried to tell them no running,” Ella’s brother-in-law came running after them.

            Ella smiled wide, “Its fine,”

            The two girls pulled Ella out back to play.

            “I see you have already been commandeered,” Liza laughed, “Mom wanted your help in the kitchen but I think you are doing something more important,”

            “Thanks Liza!” Ella called.

           

            Erin sat in her car, folding and refolding the rolled up cuffs of her button up. She hoped she looked ok. She had taken a blow to the eye during a sparing match and she had sat with ice on it for 20 minutes right before she left in hopes that it wouldn’t puff up. She looked in the mirror of her sun visor one last time. Her eyelid was swollen, but she had done well to cover the bruising with make up.

            Ella had insured her that the white button up looked nice enough but also not too nice for the event. But she was second-guessing the cuffed khaki shorts now. She wished she had something to distract from the shiner that was slowly former over her left eye.

            Erin’s head popped up when she heard the front door open. A smile spread across her face when she saw it was Ella coming out the door. Ella was in a light and flow-y sundress that was just short enough to make Erin’s mouth dry.

            Ella walked up to the open window of Erin’s jeep and rested her forearms on the door. Max hoped out of the back seat and licked Ella’s face before she could even speak.

            “I heard there was a creepy looking character in a jeep parked outside our house so I thought I would investigate,” Ella smirked, “You aren’t getting cold feet on me now, are you?”

            “No, no, no,” Erin assured her, “I was just… do I look ok?”

            “You look beautiful,” Ella kissed her cheek, “Trust me, my family isn’t judge-y. If anything you are going to get annoyed with how many compliments you will get,” Ella held her face in her hands and inspected the bruise, “They are used to boxers, so this wont even phase them,”

            “Who’s all here?” Erin asked tentatively.

            “My brother and sisters, my brother-in-law, my nieces, my grandma and Carli should be here any minute,” Ella said.

            Erin took a deep breath, the promise of a familiar face helped, “Alright, lets go. I’m fallowing your lead,”

            Ella opened her door for her, “My prince,” she winked.

            Erin exited the car and bowed graciously, “Thank you,” she said before retrieving a bottle of wine and a six-pack of a fancy craft beer from the back seat.

            “Are you sure your mom is ok with me bringing Max?” Erin asked again as the pup wagged his tail excitedly around Ella.

            “Are you kidding me? I think she loves him more than me!” Ella said.

            “Glad to know I’m in good company than,” Erin smirked.

            Ella’s face turned stern, “Erin Katrina McLeod!”

            “Babe, I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I love you!”

            Ella shook her head, “sure, sure. How am I supposed to believe you?”

            “What if I promise to show you just how much I love you later?” Erin said just loud enough for only Ella to hear.

            “That might do it…” Ella smirked before opening the door.

            “Oh Erin! You brought my favorite little man!” Ella’s mom came running up and scooped Max up in her arms.

            “Anything for you, Shelley,” Erin winked.

            Liza was close behind, “I’ll take that for you,” she said as she took the beer and wine from Erin. Before hugging her.

            Max licked Shelley’s face, “He has a thing for the Masar women, I swear,” Erin laughed.

            “I’ll be the test of that!” Seredy came bounding in from the backyard, “I heard a rumor that my little sister’s hot new girlfriend was finally here. I’m so happy to meet you!” She wrapped Erin in a hug.

            “It’s nice to met you too!” Erin said.

            Shortly after the hug Seredy took Max and he yipped happily, excited to be getting so much attention, “Theory proven, he loves the Masar women. What’s not to love?” she said before letting him down.

            Ella could feel herself growing nervous at the thought of introducing Erin to her Grandmother. She took Erin’s hand and led her into the backyard. They passed Ella’s dad on the way out and he just nodded at them in greeting.

            “Well, he at least didn’t ignore us, right?” Erin said.

            “I would consider it an improvement,” Ella agreed.

            They walked out back and Ella held Erin’s hand as they walked over to where Ella’s grandmother was sitting in a lawn chair in the shade.

            “Hey, Grams. This is Erin,” Ella introduced her.

            The old women’s eyes grew wide in surprise for a second, “Oh! When you said Erin, I thought you meant with a double A! Well, its nice to meet you, dear,” she held out her hand for Erin to shake.

            “Its nice to meet you too!” Erin said enthusiastically.

            “And you didn’t tell me she was so pretty!” Ella’s grandmother said.

            “You didn’t ask,” Ella winked.

            “Very sneaky, my dear!” Ella’s grandmother winked at her.

            Ella’s nieces came running up, “Auntie Ella, can we pet the puppy?”

            “Yes, but first, I want you to meet the puppies owner,” Ella said kneeling down, “This is my friend Erin,”

            “Hi Erin!” They said in almost unison.

            “Hi girls! I’ve heard a lot about you, and I’m so happy to finally meet you,” Erin whistled to get Max’s attention and he came bounding over. “This is Max. He’s really excited to have so many new people to hang out with today,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Chihuahua sized tennis ball, “This is his favorite ball. Can I trust you guys with it? So you can play with him?”

            They both nodded enthusiastically. Erin smiled and handed over the ball. They squealed as Max licked them.

            Erin stood back up, “I think he’s in good hands,”

            “He’s going to be exhausted tonight,” Ella laughed.

            Once Carli showed up the three grabbed beers and took a seat on the patio chatting. Ella and Erin sat on the bench, Erin’s arm resting just behind Ella’s back. So far Ella’s family had made her feel at ease.

            “So, how’s the family taking it?” Carli asked Ella.

            “So far pretty well. The girls love her because she brought Max,” She motioned towards the young girls playing with Max, “And my sisters love her. The real test is when Ty finally shows up…”

            “Well, it’s hard to not be a fan of you two. You guys are too cute together,” Carli said, “And I’m not usually one to say something like that,”            

            “Well, I’ll take the compliment,” Erin laughed.

            As the afternoon progressed more and more family and friends showed up. Eventually Ella’s dad finally came back outside to start the grilling. Erin felt a little nervous about being around Ella in front of him but he seemed to be ignoring them so she figured she would do the same.

            “Hey baby sis!” Ty said as he jumped out the screen door, “This must be Erin, nice to meet you,” he said shaking her hand, “Word on the street is you are a boxer?”

            “Yes sir,” Erin nodded.

            “Oh God, please don’t call me sir,” He pretended to gag, “Lets walk and talk. Just me and you,” he herded her away form Ella, despite Ella’s protests.

            “Well that could either been really good or really bad,” Carli said.

            “Tell me about it,” Ella said nervously.

            Tyson pulled Erin away form most of the people at the party.

            “So, I did a little searching on the internet. You are a pretty good fighter,” He said.

            “Thank you,” Erin blushed slightly.

            “What are your intentions with my sister?” He asked bluntly.

            “What do you mean?” Erin grew nervous.

            “Like is this just a fling. Are you just here for a good time? She deserves someone who is in this for the long haul. What are you going to do after boxing to support a family? Do you have a plan? What does your family think of you dating my sister?” He threw a bunch of questions at her.

            “ah,” Erin stammered, “I don’t plan to box for forever. I have a plan for a business after boxing. And I plan to stick around for as long as Ella will have me,”

            “All boxers say they will get out as soon as they can. It never happens,” he said.

            “I love boxing,” Erin said, “But its not the love of my life. I think that might just be your sister. I’ve only really known her for two months, but she’s very important to me,”

            “That’s what I like to hear,” He clapped her on the shoulder. They walked back over to where Ella was seated.

            “I approve,” He said with a wink before walking away.

            “That wasn’t so bad,” Erin said as she sat down.

            “Well that’s good to hear,” Ella took Erin’s hand in hers.

            Max came walking up, rubbing Ella’s legs,             “Hey there, Sir Max,” Ella leaned down and picked up the small dog, “Did the kids tucker you all out?”

            Max promptly curled up in Ella’s lap, circling twice before laying down, and looked up at Ella through his eyelashes. The three women chuckled at the pup’s antics.

            The couple spent the rest of the afternoon sipping beer and meeting family. Ella felt a bit guilty just springing this on most of her extended family, but she didn’t have the time to call all of them. Everyone seemed receptive for the most part, mostly just surprised.

            Erin wasn’t sure if it was the 3rd beer Ella had had, or the growing comfort of her family being ok with it, but Erin took comfort in the arm Ella had snaked around her waist as they moved from group to group. Or the subtle way Ella would touch Erin’s arm when talking.

            “Are you a boxer?” Ella’s cousin Steve asked.

            “Ah, yes, why do you ask?” Erin answered.

            He motioned towards his own eye, “The shiner. Also you’re built like it. You train at Terry’s gym?”

            “Yeah. That’s how Ella and I met,” Erin nodded.

            Steve elbowed Ella in the ribs lightly, “I bet your dad loved that. He’s never been a fan of his boxers dating any of his daughters,”

            Ella looked down at her feet, “Well he hasn’t really said anything about it,”

            Steve realized he had hit a nerve, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sure he will come around.”

            “Hey girls!” Shelley came to their rescue, “Want to help me start to bring out the food?”

            “I’m happy to help,” Erin offered enthusiastically, “You stay, socialize,” Erin said placing her half finished beer in Ella’s free hand.

            “She’s pretty hot,” Steve said just loud enough for them to hear.

            Ella watched Erin disappear into the house, “Yeah, she is,”

            “I ah, you know I don’t care. But can I ask a question?”

            Ella took a swig of the lukewarm beer in her hand, “Yeah,”

            “I was just wondering, how did this happen? Like are you gay and you just didn’t know until now? Or have you dated women in the past and just not told anyone?” he asked sincerely.

            Ella took a minute to collect her thoughts, “I really don’t think I’m gay. I’ve never dated a women, I’ve never seriously dated anyone but my ex. I don’t have a label for it, but I know, for a fact, that I love her,”

            He nodded as if he understood, “Can I tell you a secret?”

            “You know you can tell me anything,” She said. While they didn’t see each other often, Steve and her had always been close as kids.

            “I never told you, because you seemed pretty anti-LGBT back when you were dating what’s-his-face. I don’t know if you even were, but I knew he was and I didn’t want to rock the boat. The rest of the cousins our age know, but I waited to tell you,” He took a deep breath, “I’m gay,”

            She cracked a smile, “Really?”

            He nodded, “Like since I can remember, I’ve always liked boys,”

            She pulled him into a side hug, “You know I consider you like a brother. I wouldn’t have judged you. Thank you for telling me,”

            “I’m jealous of you,” he said looking down at his feet.

            Ella’s demeanor changed, “What, why?”           

            He looked up, shame on his face, “Because. You had the balls to bring Erin today and show her off to everyone. I’ve had a boyfriend for two years and I haven’t even told most of the family.”

            “Oh my God, you have a boyfriend?!” Ella asked in hushed tones.

            “Yeah, his name is Peter,” he smiled.

            “Well, I need to meet him sometime!” Ella swatted him.

            “Maybe we could come into town and double date,” He laughed.

            “Let me know. I for sure would love that,”

 

           

            “How’s meeting everyone going?” Shelley asked Erin as they carried things out from the kitchen.

            “Good. I think Ella feels a lot more at ease now that she sees that its not all going to blow up in her face.”

            “She has been pretty wound up all week,” Shelley noted.

            “Thank you, for being so kind and accepting of us,” Erin said sincerely.

            “Don’t thank me,” Shelley shook her head, “You are both strong and amazing women. I know my daughter, and as long as she is following her heart, who am I to judge? Plus, you are a delight to have around,”

            “Not everyone feels that way, and Ella is so lucky to have a mom like you,” Erin said sincerely, “I’ve spoken with Ella about it a bit before. The reason my previous relationship ended was because her parents weren’t able to accept us, so we lied. We dated in secret and it was awful. I just couldn’t take it after months of hiding. So when Ella said she wanted to wait to tell you guys, I naturally got nervous at first. But I could tell she was strong and simply trying to figure it out herself before she brought other people into it,”

            Shelley put down the things in her arms and wrapped Erin in a hug, “You don’t ever have to hide around us. As long as you are good to my daughter and make her happy, I cant complain. I’m very happy to have you as part of the family. My husband is just kind of confused I think. He will come around sooner rather than later,” She squeezed Erin, “Now, there’s hungry people out there, lets get them some food!”

 

            Erin and Ella drove separate to the park to watch the fireworks. Ella was still buzzing from the alcohol from earlier. She cuddled into Erin’s side on the blanket as they waited for the fireworks. Erin had left Max at home with one of Ella’s cousins who had elected to stay in because their baby was already asleep, but she still worried about the little guy. She gently stroked Ella’s back. She was mindful of the fact that Ella’s parents were in lawn chairs right behind them.

            “Thank you for coming today,” Ella said softly.

            “I wouldn’t have missed it for anything. Your nieces are adorable,” She said motioning to the two girls playing in the grass a couple yards in front of them.

            Ella leaned in and tenderly kissed Erin, then pressed her forehead to hers, “I love you,”

            Erin smiled, “I love you too,”

           

           

 

 


End file.
